Moi, Anezaki Mamori, femme de yakuza
by Heibi
Summary: Mamori revient des Etats-Unis, et les choses ont bien changé. Hiruma, devenu l'homme qu'elle méprise le plus au monde l'a faite revenir pour redresser Deimon, alors qu'une guerre des clans se préparent contre les redoutables Nagas. Mais quelle surprise de constater qu'Hiruma devient un Naga ! Les deux cerveaux de Deimon se livrent une guerre sans merci pour régner sur Tokyo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

La piste d'atterrissage était humide, en adéquation avec le temps nuageux. Le thermomètre de l'avion affichait cependant vingt-cinq degrés, trahissant, hélas, un air lourd et étouffant. Tout en s'étirant afin de relâcher ses muscles contractés par le voyage, Mamori se leva en même temps que les autres premières classes. Nul besoin de décharger ses valises, étant donné que les hôtesses s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Depuis quelques années maintenant, elle était habituée à ce jeu, son travail et son salaire lui permettant de prendre l'avion confortablement. D'un pas lent mais ferme, elle descendit les marches de l'avion en compagnie des autres, et ne fut pas longue avant de rallumer son téléphone.

Le voyage n'avait même pas duré vingt-quatre heures que déjà son employeur l'assaillait de messages pour qu'elle prépare le séminaire parfait. C'était de sa faute : pourquoi lui avait-il légué autant de responsabilités ?

« Parce que tu t'es donnée corps et âme à ton travail, enchaînant voyages d'affaires et promotions pendant quatre ans » dit une voix dans sa tête.

Soupirant, elle referma le clapet de son téléphone portable. Fort heureusement, la voiture noire l'attendait déjà. A peine le claquement de la portière eût retenti qu'une voix grave s'élevait.

_ Ca fait longtemps, Mamori.

Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme se rivèrent dans ceux de Takekura Gen. Il ne semblait pas avoir changé, ne paraissait en fait, ni plus jeune, ni plus vieux. Il se servit un verre et en proposa un à Mamori.

_ Non, merci, jamais pendant la journée.

_ Tu sembles être devenue une femme épanouie et indépendante, constata le jeune homme.

_ Et occupée, compléta-t-elle d'une voix aigre, je n'ai pas le loisir de prendre sur mon temps à tout bout de champ pour satisfaire n'importe quel caprice. Qu'est ce que je fais ici, d'abord ?

_ A vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Musashi en calant son dos sur le dossier en cuir de la banquette. Mais cela doit être très important si nous avons le loisir de te voir après tout ce temps.

Pinçant les lèvres, Mamori regarda le paysage gris qui défilait à toute allure sous ses yeux. De l'aéroport succéda une autoroute, puis une autre. Plus personne ne dit rien durant tout le trajet, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire Musashi, peu enclin à avoir de grandes conversations, ni à Mamori, qui quant à elle laissait ses pensées vagabonder. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Enfin, la limousine s'arrêta, et le chauffeur descendit prestement. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre teintée, et ses sourcils se haussèrent à la vue du bâtiment.

_ C'est une plaisanterie, je suppose ? Dit-elle, agacée.

_ J'aimerais bien. Dépêche-toi, l'heure des visites est déjà passée de moitié.

Sans se presser le moins du monde, Mamori sortit élégamment de la voiture, avant de s'engouffrer seule dans le grand bâtiment. Les lettres blanches se distinguaient dans ce paysage gris et sale.

**_Prison_**

Les hommes et les femmes qui étaient là la regardaient de manière hostile, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, quoique vaguement gênée d'être obligée de venir dans un endroit pareil. Cependant, elle avait déjà tout planifié dans l'avion.

Elle venait, elle voyait, et elle partirait.

On la mit dans une salle d'attente en compagnie d'autres personnes : des épouses qui pleuraient avec leurs enfants, des petites amies aux tenues aguicheuses qui croisaient et décroisaient leurs longues jambes bronzées en signe d'impatience. D'autres détenus habillés de bleu clair parlaient à voix basse à leur proche, tandis que d'autres murmuraient à des hommes qui ne semblaient pas très fréquentables.

Cependant, l'arrivée de Mamori avait interrompu pendant une fraction de seconde toutes les conversations de la salle. L'attitude élégante et distinguée de la jeune femme ainsi que son tailleur sophistiqué contrastait beaucoup trop avec ce milieu funeste. S'efforçant de garder une parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même, la jolie rousse prit place sur un siège en plastique gris et attendit.

L'ouverture de la grille ne la fit pas relever la tête tout de suite. Elle garda les yeux résolument baissés sur ses ongles parfaitement manucurés alors que des pas et des cliquetis de chaînes progressaient dans sa direction. Elle ne regarda pas tout de suite la personne qui prit place en face d'elle. Une seconde s'écoula avant qu'elle ne prenne une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux avant de faire face à celui qui l'avait amenée ici.

En cinq ans, Hiruma Yoichi avait gardé son regard sadique, ses cheveux blonds teints, son corps svelte et musclé. Cependant, il ne portait plus les anneaux qu'elle lui avait vues jadis, ces accessoires étant certainement interdit en prison, et cet uniforme bleu clair ne lui allait pas du tout. Alors que l'ambiance était pesante, il sourit, ce fameux faux sourire qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

_ Ca fait un bail, fuckin' rouquine.

Mamori ne répondit pas à son sourire. Elle garda le silence pendant un moment, avant de dire :

_ Tu as demandé à me voir, me voilà. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Tu vas droit au but, ça me plaît…

_ Oui, je n'aime pas les gens qui jouent la langue de bois, ou qui s'esquive, c'est connu…

Elle le darda d'un regard meurtrier qui ne l'étonna nullement. C'était comme-ci il voyait la vague de rage et d'exaspération qui se déversait dans le corps de l'autre, lui faisant perdre un contrôle qu'elle s'était jurée de garder en toutes circonstances.

_ Alors ? reprit Mamori. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je dois retourner auprès de mon patron au plus vite.

_ Oh ? Nouveau fuckin' petit ami ?

_ Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? De toute façon, je sais très bien que tu me fais suivre, tu connais la réponse.

Hiruma sourit et porta son regard sur un autre détenu qui bavardait avec un homme qui semblait être son père. Mamori en profita pour le détailler. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir depuis longtemps ses tatouages, dont un qui partait de la base de son cou pour descendre plus bas et disparaître dans les plis de son uniforme bleu clair. Tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur elle, elle fit mine de s'intéresser à une plante verte située dans un coin de la salle.

_ Tu as retiré cette fuckin' alliance à ce que je vois.

Une fraction de seconde il avait lui aussi détaillé de haut en bas ce corps aux formes qu'il connaissait bien, s'arrêtant sur son annulaire gauche. Mamori lâcha un ricanement bref avant de rétorquer :

_ C'est normal, nous sommes divorcés, je te signale.

_ Je suis sur que tu l'as gardée.

_ Peu importe ce que j'en ai fait, dit-elle d'une voix lasse avant de changer de sujet, comment se fait-il que celui qui fut le plus grand Yakuza de Tokyo puisse se retrouver dans une vulgaire prison de bas étage ?

_ KeKeKe, disons que cela fait partie de l'ordre des choses, fuckin' rouquine.

Mamori haussa les sourcils. Elle avait peut être eu le malheur de se marier à Hiruma, mais elle le connaissait pour savoir que jamais il ne se serait fait arrêter de la sorte.

_ Ton ordre des choses j'imagine ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça, et il le savait. Détournant les yeux brièvement, elle lâcha :

_ De toute façon, ça ne me regarde pas. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ? Tu n'avais plus de jouets nouveaux, alors tu es venu réutiliser ceux que tu as laissé tomber ?

Son ex-mari garda le silence, tout comme elle. Un combat du regard, qu'il avait l'habitude de remporter haut la main. Mais en quatre ans, Mamori avait tout fait pour s'endurcir et devenir une femme accomplie à la main de fer, qui ne laisserait personne en dehors d'elle-même lui dicter la façon dont elle écrivait sa vie. Toutefois, revoir son ex-mari dans un endroit aussi insolite que celui-ci fragilisait ce masque qu'elle avait mis tant de soin à bâtir. Elle s'efforça de ne pas ciller, de ne pas trembler, de ne pas frissonner, de rester vide.

_ Tsss, tu as changée, fuckin' rouquine.

_ Qu'est ce que tu espérais ? répliqua Mamori. Que je t'attendrais sagement ? Tu es plus perspicace que ça, il me semble.

Elle sentit son cœur chavirer quand elle sentit Hiruma la scruter dans le blanc des yeux pour voir si elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait, et pria pour que ses yeux pourtant si avisés n'aient pas remarqué ce léger trouble. Il ne dit rien, et Mamori demanda pour la énième fois :

_ Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Ce fut alors comme un éclair. Les doigts d'Hiruma enchaînèrent une chorégraphie si rapide que Mamori eut à peine le temps de déchiffrer ce qu'elles voulaient dire. Ses yeux s'arrondirent, et elle regarda son ex-mari avec stupeur. Il y eut un silence, puis…

_ Hors de question.

_ KeKeKe…Tu n'aurais pas peur de moi, fuckin' rouquine ? répliqua Hiruma en souriant.

_ Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais vraiment…., commença Mamori.

Mais à ce moment précis, un gardien annonça d'une voix forte :

_ L'heure de visite est écoulée.

Un garde s'avança vers Hiruma qui se leva :

_ Après-demain, deux heures, reprit le blond. Ne sois pas en retard.

_ C'est hors de question, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi pour m'obliger à faire ça.

Hiruma sourit à nouveau, et se détourna d'elle, signe qu'il n'était plus l'heure de discuter. Mamori le regarda s'éloigner. Il lui fit quelques signes de ses mains menottées alors qu'il s'éloignait, qu'elle déchiffra aisément :

_« Tu es plus perspicace que ça, il me semble »_

Une vague de colère l'envahit alors, de sorte qu'elle se leva brutalement pour quitter la prison. Pourtant, elle se l'était dit : si jamais il cherchait quelque chose d'elle, elle ferait en sorte qu'il ne l'obtienne pas. Or, c'était peine perdue, pensa-t-elle en sortant. Hiruma obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Musashi l'attendait toujours dans la voiture. Dès que Mamori se fut installée, il l'interrogea du regard alors qu'elle s'accoudait et couvrait ses yeux de sa main. Elle resta comme cela pendant un bon moment, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

_ Ca doit faire un choc, je suppose, de voir Hiruma dans cette situation, fit remarquer le yakuza.

_ Depuis combien de temps est-il en prison ? interrogea Mamori.

_ Ca doit bien faire un an, répondit Musashi en levant les yeux au ciel, signe qu'il comptait. A son départ, le clan Devil a bien été rebaptisé clan fantôme. Bien qu'Hiruma arrivait à gérer l'essentiel de la prison, les autres clans ont bien vu que nous étions handicapés. D'ici là, Hiruma nous a interdit de réélire un chef jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

_ C'est plutôt problématique, admit Mamori.

_ Alors, qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Musashi.

La jeune femme regarda par la fenêtre, tentant de paraître calme, mais Musashi analysa tout de suite son agitation, tout comme la rougeur qui était apparue sur ses joues. Lentement, elle donna la réponse, mais celle-ci fut si basse qu'il fut presque obligé de tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

_ Il n'a pas eu le temps de me le dire, marmonna-t-elle en prenant soin de ne pas regarder le yakuza. On verra ça après-demain, à deux heures.

Les cris de colère mêlés aux gémissements de douleur retentirent de plus belle alors que les bombes lacrymogènes étaient lâchées au milieu de la cour. Assis à une table, Hiruma regardait d'un air distrait les policiers armés séparer les deux combattants : deux fuckin' idiots qui passaient leur temps en se tapant dessus.

_ Alors, petit con, tu joues ou quoi ?

Les yeux verts d'Hiruma s'ancrèrent dans ceux d'un grand gaillard noir et musclé, muni de lunettes de soleil, les cartes à la main. Il lâcha un rire sadique avant d'étaler son jeu.

_ Quinte Flush, fuckin' malfait.

Son adversaire jeta ses cartes d'un air rageur, et se leva brusquement.

_ Les petits bâtards dans ton genre, je connais, railla-t-il en saisissant Hiruma par le col, ça triche pour se faire du blé encore et encore. Espèce de sale…

Son poing fut arrêté par une main bronzée. L'homme lâcha Hiruma, et se tourna vers un homme aussi grand que lui, portant des lunettes de soleil et des dreadlocks.

_ Et toi, tu n'as pas intérêt à nous baver tes saloperies au visage, sale morpion, gronda Kongo Agon.

D'un mouvement brusque, il jeta le perdant à terre, sous les protestations de ses camarades et les quolibets des spectateurs. Hiruma se leva tranquillement, peu affecté par l'attitude du joueur de poker, et préféra marcher le long de la grille tandis que les gardes calmaient l'agitation qu'Agon avait provoquée. Le Yakuza des Nagas vint le rejoindre, une main ensanglantée dans sa poche, grondant entre ses dents :

_ Ce pauvre con a ruiné mon uniforme.

Hiruma ne répondit pas, et prit le paquet de chewing-gum dans la poche de son uniforme.

_ N'empêche, ce connard de garde va m'en fournir un neuf, commenta Agon en tirant un poignard de sa poche. Finalement, tu m'es bien utile, à faire chanter tout le service de sécurité. Je me demande bien comment le chef du clan Devil a bien pu finir dans une prison aussi minable…

_ KeKeKe, ricana Hiruma, la question s'applique aussi à toi, fuckin' dreadlocks.

_ Oh, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici bien longtemps. On va se barrer de ce trou dans pas longtemps. C'est une affaire de jours.

Le jeune blond ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder les différents phénomènes qui se baladaient dans la cour.

_ Combien de jours ? demanda-t-il.

_ Je ne sais pas, un ou deux…

Les méninges d'Hiruma fonctionnèrent à toute vitesse. Il lui faudrait faire en sorte de retarder le départ d'Agon, ou sinon, ce fuckin' dreadlock lui ferait rater son fuckin' plan avec…

_ Mais dis moi, reprit Agon, c'est une jolie gazelle qui est venue te voir aujourd'hui. Une petite salope qui veut se faire un yakuza ?

Le fait d'entendre Agon traiter son ex-femme de traînée ne fit naître aucune émotion chez Hiruma. Il se contenta de répondre :

_ Ce n'est qu'un fuckin' instrument.

_ C'est mieux, fit remarquer Agon, croyant toujours à une prostituée. Mais une jolie donzelle comme ça, c'est pas fait pour parler, non ?

Hiruma le regarda avec un grand sourire sadique.

_ C'est pour ça, reprit l'homme à la peau bronzée, que tu as demandé à avoir une visite conjugale à cet idiot de directeur il y a deux jours ?

Il est rusé, pensa le démon. Agon avait lui-même un réseau incroyable, et se renseignait encore plus sur les moindres faits et gestes de ceux qui l'entouraient.

_ On a tous besoin de se faire lustrer le trombone de temps à autre, ricana Agon en abattant une main sur son épaule.

Hiruma ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette fuckin' rouquine n'avait certainement pas l'intention de se laisser prendre tranquillement alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années. De toute manière, il avait besoin d'elle dans un autre dessein, qu'elle seule à ses yeux pourrait accomplir, si elle pouvait refouler son dégoût à son égard et fasse appel à cette force intérieure qu'il lui connaissait, malgré sa fragilité.

Et tandis qu'il faisait éclater sa bulle de chewing-gum, le garde leur cria de se mettre en rang pour les faire retourner dans leurs cellules.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

**_Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Etant donné que je suis encore en train d'écrire la suite, il m'arrive de faire des modifications mineures des premiers chapitres, d'où un rythme de publication relativement lent (au mieux un chapitre par semaine, au pire un chapitre par mois, vous savez, avec les aléas de la vie, on ne peut rien prévoir) J'espère en tout cas que ce second chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier. Il s'agit d'une petite mise-en bouche très courte dirons-nous. A bientôt et bonne lecture !_**

**_Heibi_**

**_lisou_**: _oui, c'est la première fois que je fais un UA dans Eyeshield. J'espère être à la hauteur en tout cas ^^ A bientôt_

_**Guest**: Wouaw, un tel enthousiasme est le moteur parfait pour me motiver. J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite en tout cas. C'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que son oeuvre est appréciée ! A bientôt j'espère !_

_**Ma0rie**: Oui, j'avoue que le contexte est encore un peu flou (et pour être honnête parfois, plus j'avance dans ma fic, plus j'espère que ça sera moins compliqué) Tes questions trouveront une réponse au fil des chapitres. Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est que j'ai encore quelques lacunes à combler, et en cas de précisions, tu peux toujours me demander ce que tu ne comprends pas ^^ A bientôt_

_**ed13**: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ^^ Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

_ Ca n'aurait pas été plus discret de prendre une autre voiture ? demanda Mamori d'une voix lasse tandis que le véhicule roulait.

Musashi ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la crainte que sa présence suscitait en plein Tokyo, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de son sadique de chef, qui lui au contraire semblait s'en délecter. Car la peur permettait toujours de prendre le dessus.

C'était ce qu'avait constaté Mamori en descendant de son hôtel, pour retourner de nouveau à la prison. Le portier de l'hôtel lui avait ouvert la porte d'une main tremblante, s'inclinant au maximum, manquant presque de faire tomber sa casquette. Ce n'est que dehors que la jeune femme avait constaté que cette crainte était partagée par tous les passants de la rue qui piquaient étrangement du nez et se mettait à marcher d'un pas rapide lorsqu'il passait devant la voiture noire de Musashi.

Le jeune yakuza soupira, avant de dire :

_ C'aurait été moins discret si nous ne sommes pas obligés de venir te chercher à ton hôtel en plein centre-ville.

_ Comme je te l'ai dit, répliqua Mamori, je refuse de séjourner dans le repaire des Devil. De toute manière, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici bien longtemps.

_ Ca, ça ne dépend pas de toi, lâcha Musashi.

Mamori se raidit, avant de tourner ostensiblement la tête. La voiture roula jusqu'à la prison, et pour la deuxième fois, la jeune femme foula le sol en gravier. Ses talons aiguilles ne s'adaptaient pas sur ce sol inégal, ce qui expliquait sa démarche quelque peu vacillante alors que Musashi l'attendait à nouveau, son téléphone à l'oreille.

Une fois encore, Mamori passa les gardes. Une grosse femme la détailla de haut en bas avant de grimacer, et de consulter le registre.

_ Anezaki Mamori c'est ça… Voyons… ah… c'est ça… Visite conjugale avec Hiruma Yoichi, c'est bien ça ?

Mamori dut se faire violence pour répondre entre ses dents d'une voix à peine audible :

_ Oui.

_ Bon… chambre 02, dit la femme en attrapant une chips au fond d'un paquet qu'elle enfourna dans sa bouche. Au fond du couloir à gauche. Votre Don Juan ne va plus tarder.

Mamori marcha d'un pas raide, maudissant le service qui laissait à désirer dans cette minable prison. Au fur et à mesure, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ralentissait immanquablement. Comme çi elle avait… peur ?

Non, Mamori, se dit-elle, tu as passé quatre ans à panser tes blessures. Désormais, elles doivent être guéries.

Elle entra dans la chambre. Celle-ci était assez spacieuse, ce qui la rassura. Fort heureusement, il y avait une chaise, ce qui l'empêcherait de s'asseoir sur le lit. Rien que sa vue suffisait à lui faire perdre tous ces moyens. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle commençait à se souvenir des premiers mois après son mariage avec Hiruma, elle secoua la tête et sortit son téléphone. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, et au lieu d'attendre bêtement, elle ferait mieux de préparer son retour aux Etats-Unis.

_ Oui, bonjour, dit-elle en prenant un ton professionnel et assuré, j'aimerais savoir s'il était possible de déplacer le jet privé censé arriver demain à aujourd'hui, s'il vous plaît.

_ Quel est votre nom, mademoiselle ?

_ Anezaki Mamori.

Après qu'elle eut donné toutes les informations concernant son vol, il y eut un instant de flottement, puis la voix navrée de la femme retentit à l'autre bout du fil :

_ Je… Je suis désolée, mademoiselle, mais il me semble que vous ayez annulé votre vol il y a de cela seize heures ?

_ Je… Pardon ? dit Mamori, craignant avoir mal compris ? Non, je n'ai rien annulé du tout je… pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais annulé d'abord ?

_ Parce que j'ai besoin de toi ici, fuckin' rouquine, dit une voix derrière elle.

Mamori ferma doucement les yeux, et se mordit la lèvre en raccrochant au nez de son interlocutrice qui s'était lancée dans de vagues bredouillements incompréhensibles. Et se retourna.

Hiruma la détailla des pieds à la tête, ce qui eut le don de la troubler. Le démon nota deux choses : d'abord, elle portait la robe qu'elle avait mis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, quatre ans plus tôt, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux, avec entre eux l'avocat du divorce. Ensuite, elle avait également pris la précaution de se détourner du lit. Cette pensée le fit ricaner intérieurement.

_ Tu me retiens ici… pour une visite conjugale ? reprit Mamori en haussant les sourcils. Tu sais pourtant que c'est hors de question…

_ Kekeke… Tu aurais dû mettre cette fuckin' alliance, ça aurait été plus crédible avec ton fuckin' déguisement.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu te préoccupes tant de cette alliance ? rétorqua Mamori, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Je n'ai plus aucun devoir envers toi.

Hiruma ne répondit pas à sa question, préférant ricaner de nouveau.

_ Oh ? Je crois me rappeler que tu adorais ça à l'époque, fuckin' rouquine.

Mamori ne put s'empêcher de rougir et tourna aussitôt la tête. Alors qu'elle avait tenté d'effacer les souvenirs de son mariage quelques minutes plus tôt à peine voilà déjà qu'il remettait cela sur le tapis. Tout ça, elle le savait, était orchestré dans l'unique but de lui faire perdre ses moyens pour qu'il puisse prendre le contrôle de la situation. Ravalant sa salive, elle répondit :

_ Oui, comme tous les jeunes mariés.

Hiruma s'approcha d'un pas, et elle ne fit pas un mouvement pour lui échapper. A la place, elle se contenta de le fixer avec fierté et dédain.

_ Alors, dit-elle, on en vient à l'essentiel ? Aucun de nous n'aime tourner autour du pot, je crois.

Hiruma lâcha un rire, avant de dire d'une voix sérieuse :

_ J'ai une tâche à te confier.

Mamori fronça les sourcils.

_ Comment ça, quelle genre de… ?

Mais elle n'eut, hélas, pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Car à ce moment, des coups retentirent, la faisant sursauter.

_ Hiruma ! Sors de là ! fit une voix de garde. Sale bâtard. Vous deux, défoncez-moi cette porte !

Choquée par une telle violence, Mamori commença :

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_ Tch…, murmura Hiruma, plus pour lui que pour elle, fuckin' dreadlock et son fuckin' bizutage.

Il s'avança d'un coup vers Mamori qui, apeurée par cette brusque approche, tenta de reculer, mais déjà il lui attrapa les mains.

_ Tu vas avoir besoin de ça, dit-il d'une voix étonnement calme.

_ Mais qu'est ce qui se passe…

Hélas, Mamori n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, car déjà le craquement de la porte qui menaçait de céder devenait inquiétant. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil, Hiruma voyait le premier garde qui tentait d'entrer par la porte bloquée par une chaise. Ce dernier l'aperçut.

_ Il est là ! Attendez, je débloque cette putain de porte !

Hiruma soupira, et tourna la tête, tandis que Mamori regardait le garde casser la chaise à coup de matraque.

_ Hiru…

Son ex-mari la prit violemment par la taille des deux mains pour la coller à lui avant de l'embrasser par surprise. Brusquement, il la força à ouvrir la bouche. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, et Hiruma se sépara d'elle tandis que, dans un ultime sursaut, la porte de la chambre conjugale s'effondrait. Des armes se pointèrent vers eux et Hiruma les regarda d'un air calme. Le chef de la sécurité entra à son tour, avant d'agiter un trousseau de clé et dire d'une voix méprisante :

_ Et bien et bien… Désolé de vous déranger pendant votre petite partie de jambes en l'air, mais il semblerait que tu nous ais caché certaines choses, Hiruma. Comment ça se fait qu'on ait retrouvé ce trousseau de clé qu'a justement perdu Tamaki ce matin collé sous ton bureau ?

Hiruma ne répondit pas, tandis que Mamori le regardait sans comprendre. Tout allait trop vite pour elle, car déjà le chef disait :

_ Conduisez-le en cellule d'isolement, mais fouillez-le avant.

_ Chef, on doit fouiller la fille aussi ? demanda un garde.

Mamori eut la nette impression qu'Hiruma lui avait jeté un bref coup d'œil. Pendant une seconde qui parut interminable, le chef réfléchit, puis lâcha :

_ Non… Ce qui est important, c'est ce qui entre dans cette prison. Emmenez-le, et reconduisez la fille à la sortie.

Mamori s'avança en premier, lançant un regard à Hiruma avant de s'en aller, escorté par un autre garde qui prit soin de rester derrière elle et avoir ainsi tout le loisir d'examiner sa somptueuse silhouette. Hiruma, lui, fut violemment poussé hors de la chambre, et n'eut pas l'occasion de voir son ex-femme lui lancer un dernier regard.

Mamori ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut hors de la prison. De là, elle entra dans la voiture. Musashi l'attendait et dit d'une voix ironique :

_ Eh bien, j'espère que vous avez pris du bon temps. Visite conjugale, à ce qu'on m'a dit ?

Il regarda la jeune femme porter deux doigts à sa bouche fermée qu'elle ouvrit. Elle en retira une chaîne reliée à une clé faisant office de pendentif et la considéra avec étonnement.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix quelque peu craintive.

_ Evidemment, reprit Musashi avec un petit sourire, Hiruma a toujours quelque chose derrière la tête.

Mamori ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder attentivement la clé. Elle était en or, plutôt moderne, et sur la tête était gravé un symbole représentant une couronne.

_ Est-ce que tu connais cette clé ? demanda-t-elle à Musashi.

_ Je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois, avoua-t-il. Mais…

Il tendit la main et prit entre son pouce et son index la chaîne avant de considérer la clé d'un œil attentif. Puis, il tapa deux coups sur la vitre qui le séparait du chauffeur.

_ A l'aéroport, et réservez moi deux billets pour Osaka. Immédiatement.

_ Osaka ? répéta Mamori.

_ Je reconnais ce symbole. Il s'agit d'une clé de coffre d'une banque. Je crois qu'Hiruma détient un coffre à Osaka. Il faut que tu y ailles.

_ De… Quoi, maintenant ? balbutia Mamori en reprenant la clé. Mais…

_ Si c'est à toi qu'il a donné cette clé, c'est certainement pour que tu puisses récupérer quelque chose d'important, insista le yakuza. Sinon, il ne t'aurait jamais fait revenir des Etats-Unis.

La jeune femme fut sur le point de refuser, mais cela serait complètement stupide. Soupirant, et cédant à sa curiosité, elle reporta son attention sur la fenêtre alors que la voiture fonçait à toute allure.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Voici le troisième chapitre. J'espère que je n'aurais pas à le reprendre pour en faire de nouvelles modifications ! Je tiens à remercier également les Followers de ma fanfic, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir. **_

_**De nouvelles anecdotes: je ne suis pas au fait de l'organisation réelle du monde des Yakuzas, je n'ai pas vraiment fait de recherche sur le phénomène, donc vous m'excuserez si la vision que j'ai est probablement erronée par rapport à la réalité. Je trouvais simplement le concept de "gang" intéressant à utiliser. Ce n'est donc qu'une fanfiction, hein, ne prenez pas tout trop au sérieux ^^**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **_

_**Heibi**_

_**Guest: **_Moi aussi j'ai hâte de les connaître, les aventures de Hiruma et Mamori ^^' Et surtout la façon dont elles vont se terminer (en espérant que je ne gâche pas trop la fic par des incohérences (ma plus grande crainte !)

_**Ma0rie**_: Je pense découvrir ce que veut Hiruma bientôt moi-même (oui, fic toujours en cours d'écriture ^^, j'espère que j'y arriverais ! Fighting !)

**_ed13_**: Une faute de frappe ? Où ça (panique) je suis désolée, je vais reprendre le chapitre si jamais le passage de descente de l'avion de Mamori n'était pas clair ! :/ J'espère au moins que ce chapitre sera sans fautes !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

Hiruma ferma les yeux avant de cracher du sang dans la cuve prévue à cet effet. Fuckin' gardes… après qu'ils soient sortis de la chambre, on l'avait emmené dans une chambre à part. Le chef de la sécurité avait été dépité de ne rien trouver sur lui, et ne s'était pas prié pour passer sa rage en le frappant. Le Yakuza n'avait rien dit, n'avait pas bronché, sachant que cela ne ferait qu'attiser la fureur du garde. Mais aussi parce qu'il savait qui l'avait piégé en déposant le trousseau volé chez lui.

Agon avait cette philosophie de la vie consistant à soumettre les siens à un incessant bizutage, afin qu'ils prouvent leur loyauté à son égard. Hiruma ne pouvait donc que se taire, attendre que la torture cesse pour lui. Il n'avait pas fait tous ces sacrifices depuis un an pour que ce fuckin' dreadlocks gâche tout.

Dans la cellule d'isolement, tout était noir, et il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre, attendre encore et toujours. Attendre que son plan marche, comme toujours. Un bruit de pas l'alerta, puis une trappe dans la porte coulissa, tandis qu'un plateau était glissé dans la porte.

_ Ton repas, numéro 1. Dépêche-toi de tout manger.

_ Ohé, fuckin' garde, quelle heure il est ?

_ Tu devrais arrêter de jurer, ou je ne viendrais plus te parler. Tu sais, on peut devenir rapidement fou lorsqu'on est seuls, sans aucun contact avec le monde extérieur ?

Hiruma ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'adosser au petit lit de camp, regardant le mur.

_ Il est neuf heures du soir, grommela le garde. A quoi ça va te servir de savoir ça de toute façon ? T'as un train à prendre ?

Mamori se réveilla en sursaut en sentant les roues de l'avion percuter violemment la piste d'atterrissage. Ce réveil brutal mêlé au manque de sommeil réveilla son mal de tête tandis qu'elle s'étirait à nouveau. Musashi lui avait réservé un siège en classe économique, ce qui n'était pas pour l'arranger. Soupirant, elle attendit que l'appareil se soit arrêté, ainsi que l'exigeait le pilote, et porta la main à son cou, où pendait la clé qu'Hiruma lui avait donné. Que cherchait-il en lui faisant prendre l'avion, d'abord pour venir le voir, et maintenant pour qu'elle aille ouvrir un coffre à Osaka ?

_ Est-ce que tout va bien, Mamori-chan ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers celui qui l'avait accompagné. En tant que dirigeant temporaire du clan Deimon en l'absence d'Hiruma, Musashi ne pouvait l'accompagner pour ce voyage, aussi il avait accordé à son bras droit le devoir de prendre soin de l'ex-femme du patron. Mamori connaissait très bien Kurita Ryokan. Malgré ses cicatrices, et sa grande corpulence, le caractère du jeune homme n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'un yakuza sans pitié. Au contraire, il avait toujours un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas, dans les moments opportuns, de se révéler être un adversaire efficace, voire même impressionnant.

D'une de ses larges mains bronzées, il saisit les bagages de Mamori, avant de lui dire doucement :

_ On y va ?

Rassurée, Mamori lui rendit son sourire, et tout deux descendirent de l'avion. Kurita ne semblait pas se rendre compte que tandis qu'il marchait, il donnait avec les bagages de Mamori de grandes claques à tout le monde. Les plus furieux ouvraient la bouche pour répliquer, mais à la vue des innombrables tatouages du gaillard, préféraient se taire. Un immense camion noir et rouge les attendait sur la piste d'atterrissage même.

_ Le problème avec moi, c'est que je ne me sens pas bien dans les limousines, expliqua vaguement Kurita. Alors, je préfère les camions. C'est beaucoup plus confortable, tu verras.

Confortable… Question de point de vue, objecta Mamori quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils filaient à toute allure. Elle était tellement secouée qu'elle était basculée de droite à gauche. Kurita, lui bien immobile, se contentait de manger un petit en-cas rapporté du Japon avec délice. Le trajet dura une bonne demi-heure, et à l'arrivée, la jeune femme descendit, chancelante, du camion.

_ Mamori-chan ? dit Kurita, inquiet. Ca ne va pas ?

_ Je… Si, je vais très bien, dit-elle en clignant des yeux alors que le monde cessait peu à peu de tourner autour d'elle.

_ C'est peut-être le voyage qui te fatigue, fit remarquer le gentil yakuza. Est-ce que tu veux un peu de takoyakis ?

Il lui présenta les boulettes de poulpe avec un grand sourire, mais Mamori sentit son estomac tourner, et étouffa un hoquet. Elle préféra détourner la tête, et se trouva nez à nez avec un immense gratte-ciel. Les lettres d'or indiquaient le nom d'une banque, en caractères italique, et couronnées par un symbole identique à celui de la clé de Mamori.

_ Prends ton temps, dit Kurita. J'ai encore pleins de bentô en réserve.

Avec un sourire gêné, Mamori attendit qu'il ait fini de faire coulisser la porte du camion pour entrer dans la banque. Etrangement, elle se sentit dans son élément. D'ordinaire trop sophistiquée où qu'elle allait, Mamori s'aperçut très vite que les femmes qui travaillaient dans cette banque soignaient leur apparence autant qu'elle-même l'avait fait depuis ces quatre ans.

D'un pas sûr, elle s'adressa à l'accueil en anglais :

_ Excusez-moi, j'aimerais que vous me permettiez d'accéder à… ce coffre, s'il vous plaît.

Elle enleva la chaîne de son cou et la tendit à l'hôtesse qui la prit d'une main hésitante avant d'examiner le numéro de série. Pianotant sur son ordinateur, Mamori la vit se raidir, puis se figer avant de lui lancer un regard.

_ Je… Je vous prie de m'excuser un instant, mademoiselle.

De sa main aux ongles vernis de noir, elle décrocha un téléphone et composa un numéro. Après quelques minutes, elle était en pleine conversation avec un interlocuteur, qui lui avait l'air très bavard conformément aux longues poses que faisait la jeune femme. Mamori commençait à s'impatienter quand la femme raccrocha, lui tendit la clé, et dit :

_ Allez au bout du couloir, puis prenez l'ascenseur pour vous rendre au trente-troisième. Quelqu'un va s'occuper de vous.

D'abord sceptique, Mamori obtempéra, et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs fort heureusement vides.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as envoyé faire ici, Hiruma… » se demanda-t-elle alors qu'une des cabines dorées l'emmenait dans les hauteurs de l'immeuble.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vêtu de blanc l'accueillit et la fit asseoir dans son bureau.

_ Madame, dit-il, j'imagine que vous savez que vous êtes en possession de la clé d'un coffre-fort qui se trouve sur liste noire.

_ Sur… Sur liste noire ? répéta Mamori.

_ Coffre appartenant à Mr Hiruma Yoichi. C'est votre époux, je présume ?

En temps normal, Mamori avait le réflexe de préciser qu'elle était une femme divorcée. C'était plus fort qu'elle, et déjà elle ouvrait la bouche d'instinct, mais l'homme la coupa à nouveau :

_ Le coffre est protégé par non seulement cette clé, mais également un code.

Les yeux bleus de Mamori s'écarquillèrent. Un code ? Il plaisantait certainement ! Voilà quatre ans qu'elle n'avait pas revu Hiruma, et ce démon s'imaginait qu'elle pourrait le trouver ? Son air sembla faire douter l'homme devant elle, mais déjà Mamori baissait les yeux sur la bague qu'elle portait à son doigt.

_Flash Back_

__ Tch…, murmura Hiruma, plus pour lui que pour elle, fuckin' dreadlock et son fuckin' bizutage._

_Il s'avança d'un coup vers Mamori qui, apeurée par cette brusque approche, tenta de reculer, mais déjà il lui attrapa les mains._

__ Tu vas avoir besoin de ça, dit-il d'une voix étonnement calme._

_Fin du Flash Back_

A ce moment là, Mamori était si effrayée et stupéfaite qu'elle n'avait pas senti qu'en plus de lui donner la clé du coffre, Hiruma lui avait également passé au doigt sa propre alliance à lui. Aujourd'hui, elle comprit que s'il l'avait gardée, ce n'était pas pour elle, mais pour la Suisse.

« Bien évidemment, pensa-t-elle avec un ricanement intérieur, cet idiot ne fait pas dans le sentimental »

Lentement, elle retira de son doigt l'alliance d'Hiruma et la considéra d'un œil attentif. Simple, en argent, la bague n'avait à priori rien de plus ou de moins que les autres bagues. Mais en regardant à l'intérieur, Mamori vit gravée à l'intérieur une phrase si minuscule qu'elle dut plisser les yeux pour la lire.

« Là…. ou le temps… s'arrête… » lut-elle à voix haute.

L'homme la regarda d'un air perplexe alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr. Hiruma n'aurait jamais laissé à portée de main un mot aussi important. C'était une énigme, qu'elle seule pouvait résoudre.

_ Vous savez, dit l'homme en se levant, l'air impatient, je ne doute pas que vous soyez là pour accéder à ce coffre, mais manifestement, vous ne savez pas le code qui permet d'y accéder.

_ Non, attendez… tenta Mamori.

Mais il n'avait aucunement l'intention de la renvoyer. En lui faisant signe de le suivre, il la conduisit dans une petite salle climatisée où se trouvaient au centre une table en bois et une chaise confortable. Il y avait également des dizaines de rangées de casiers en or plaqué. L'homme lui indiqua celui qui portait le numéro 1.

_ Je vous laisse exactement dix minutes, prévint l'homme en blanc. Il n'y a qu'avec la clé et le code que vous pourrez écrire ce coffre. Si vous n'avez rien trouvé d'ici là, je prierai la sécurité de vous escorter hors d'ici.

Mamori allait faiblement protester qu'elle n'y était pour rien, que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais déjà la porte se refermait derrière elle. Agacée, elle posa son sac d'un air rageur sur la table avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise et prendre la tête entre ses mains. Traitant mentalement Hiruma de tous les noms, elle resta comme ça quelques instants, perdant ainsi de précieuses minutes.

Lentement, elle reprit la bague, et lut à nouveau : Là où le temps s'arrête.

_ L'infini, une autre galaxie ? dit-elle avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« Non, calme-toi, se dit elle en relevant ses cheveux dans une pince-crabe. Si Hiruma t'a donné cette clé, c'est qu'il savait que tu pouvais trouver le code. Concentre-toi, et mets-toi à sa place. Réfléchis »

Mamori enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux. Elle se mit à réfléchir, à réfléchir, et à force se mit à se souvenir.

Là où le temps s'arrête…

Le temps s'arrête…

Le temps…

_Flash Back_

_Mamori gémit en s'étirant et se mit à s'agiter sous les draps écrus._

__ Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse._

__ Tch… quelle importance, Fuckin'femme._

_La jeune femme tourna sa tête ébouriffée vers Hiruma qui, assis sur le lit, pianotait sur son ordinateur. Posant sa main sur son bras nu musclé, elle le taquina :_

__ Je te signale que tu as failli écraser mon PDA lorsque j'ai voulu travailler, hier. Qu'est ce qui te dis que je n'en ferais pas de même ?_

_Il ne répondit pas, et continua de pianoter. Tranquillement, Mamori posa sa main à plat, et ferma l'ordinateur, suscitant, comme elle s'y attendait, l'irritation de son mari._

__ Mais t'es vraiment une fuckin' rouquine ! gueula-t-il excédée. La prochaine fois que…_

_Capricieuse, Mamori, se redressa, et grimpa sur les genoux d'Hiruma avant de lui donner un baiser semblable à ceux qu'il lui avait donnés quelques minutes plus tôt._

__ Quelle importance, le travail et l'heure de toute manière ? dit-elle à voix basse. Ici, le temps s'arrête complètement…_

_Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son mari et entreprit de lui laisser de petits baisers humides. Lentement, les mains du jeune homme s'emparer de sa taille, et elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit son sourire sadique._

__ Tch…Qui aurait cru que tu puisses être comme ça…_

_Mamori ne répondit pas, et le laissa la plaquer sur le lit._

_Fin du Flash Back_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un petit chapitre bien maladroit, je vous l'accorde ^^'<em>**

**_J'espère que vous l'avez quand même apprécié ! A bientôt pour la suite de leurs aventures ^^_**

**_Heibi_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour à tous,  
><strong>_

_**Les mois qui arrivent s'annoncent extrêmement chargés et mes visites sur ce site de plus en plus rares. Je n'ai guère le temps de m'y attarder, à part pour y poster un chapitre lorsque j'en ai terminé. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre en tout cas. A bientôt.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Heibi**_

_**Guest: **Je pense qu'il y aura des flash-back plus tard, mais je ne pense pas mettre l'accent sur le côté "sexy" de leur relation ^/^" . Je te souhaite une bonne lecture_

_**Ma0rie**: Et bien, j'espère que tes interrogations pourront être comblées au fur et à mesure que tu avanceras dans l'histoire ^^_

_**ed13**: Aie, je suis mal à l'aise à l'idée que le précédent chapitre ne t'ait pas plu :/ Etant donné que je suis un plan que je me suis fixé, j'espère que tu l'aimeras quand même. J'essaie de rester fidèle à mon idée, aussi compliquée soit-elle, mais surtout essayer de la rendre la plus claire possible. C'est mon objectif en tout cas, et j'espère y arriver. Quoiqu'il en soit, je te remercie pour ton opinion, et pour la faute, je la corrigerai dès que j'en aurais le temps ^^_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<span>

Derrière les barreaux de sa cellule, Agon regarda pour la énième fois la montre qu'il gardait dans sa poche. Déjà si tard… qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient, bon sang ? Les prisonniers dormaient tous, mais déjà trois gardes entraient et longeaient les couloirs.

_ Réveillez-vous les filles, ronde de nuit. Sortez vos minois de sous les couvertures.

Agon s'assit sur son lit, alors que retentissaient des grognements et des insultes des prisonniers qui détestaient être éveillés en plein milieu de la nuit. Le dreadlocks consulta sa montre une énième fois, avant que les trois gardes ne parviennent à sa hauteur.

_ Où est ton co-détenu, numéro 2 ?

L'homme ne répondit pas, et mit ses lunettes avant de sourire.

_ Eh ! Agon ! reprit le garde. On t'a posé une question ! Où est ton co-détenu ?

_ Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? répliqua Agon, c'est pas à moi de faire votre boulot il me semble !

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a dit, celui-là ?!

_ On le sort d'ici !

Un gardien tourna une clé dans la serrure avant de se saisir de l'homme qui s'agita. Un autre se jeta sur lui, et à deux, ils lui mirent les menottes et parvinrent à l'immobiliser.

_ Vous faites quoi là ? reprit le troisième.

_ Finis la ronde, dit le premier. Nous, on va emmener celui-là faire un tour.

Sans attendre la réponse de leur collègue, ils entraînèrent le prisonnier hors de la salle, dans le couloir des gardes. Puis… ils le lâchèrent.

_ Pfff, vous n'êtes que des incapables, grogna Agon alors qu'on lui défaisait ses menottes. Vous avez un jour de retard !

Il saisit le bras d'Asuka qui l'avait libéré et le tordit.

_ A quoi ça te sert d'avoir tes tatouages si tu n'es pas foutu de respecter le chef de ton clan ?

_ Désolé, patron, gémit le yakuza, je ne voulais pas… c'est juste qu'on a été légèrement retardé. Le temps de trafiquer les caméras et...et tout ça.

Agon maintint sa prise pendant quelques secondes, savourant le plaisir de voir son frère yakuza suffoquer, puis finit par le lâcher brusquement.

_ Qu'en est-il de ce bâtard d'Hiruma ?

_ Il n'a pas parlé, répondit l'autre aussitôt. Il est dans la première cellule d'isolement. Tatsumi est allé le chercher

_ Menotte-moi, ordonna Agon avant d'entrer dans un débarras. Et amenez-le à l'entrée. Dépêchez-vous.

A ce même moment, Tatsumi revint, avec Hiruma. Même dans sa maudite tenue de prisonnier, le démon était impressionnant.

_ Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, compléta Agon. L'alarme va bientôt donner, et la ronde de nuit va bientôt se terminer.

_ KeKeKe, tu perdrais vite ton influence, fuckin' dreadlocks.

_ Patron, bredouilla Tatsumi. On a deux minutes pour sortir avant que les gardes d'entrée et le chef se rendent compte qu'on a changé les codes. La camionnette de police nous attend dans le parking au sous-sol.

_ H… A…D…E…S, tapa Mamori sur le moniteur avant d'y introduire la clé.

Le Hadès était le nom qu'Hiruma avait donné à l'île qu'il avait achetée. Il n'y emmenait jamais personne, et elle était la première personne qu'il avait autorisé à fouler ce paradis de sable blanc juste après leur mariage. Rougissant, Mamori songea qu'elle avait à la suite de son divorce tout fait pour oublier cette île, symbolisant désormais leur nid d'amour.

Ses pensées s'évanouirent lorsqu'une série de cliquetis lui annonça que le coffre était ouvert. Lentement, elle y vit une boîte qu'elle prit avant de poser sur la table.

Le cœur battant, elle hésita, puis l'ouvrit.

L'intérieur n'avait rien de très intéressant au premier abord, mais Mamori retira avec précaution tout ce qui était dans le casier. Il y avait un révolver en or qu'elle posa à côté avec dégoût, deux téléphones portables –chose étonnante puisqu'elle se souvenait qu'Hiruma en avait des centaines- une chevalière en or blanc sertie d'une pierre noire, et également… le carnet de chantage.

Sceptique, Mamori retira le petit carnet. Hiruma avait toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait par l'intermédiaire de ce petit carnet. Aurait-elle le courage de l'ouvrir ? Sa curiosité fut anéantie par son dégoût. Non… c'était les méthodes d'Hiruma, pas les siennes. Soupirant, elle déposa le carnet à côté.

Le révolver en or, les téléphones, la chevalière et le carnet de chantage.

Qu'est ce qu'Hiruma cherchait à lui dire ? Il voulait qu'elle lui rapporte toutes ces choses, sachant qu'il était en prison ?

Elle ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions parce que déjà la lumière blanche devint tout à coup rouge, et une alarme retentit. Mamori se leva d'un bond, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait encore, quand une voix de femme se fit entendre :

_ Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, toute personne est priée de quitter le bâtiment immédiatement.

La jolie rousse hésita, puis fourra les affaires d'Hiruma dans son sac avant de quitter en coup de vent la petite salle. Les employés autour d'elle couraient dans tous les sens, paniqués, criant dans le dialecte d'Osaka. Elle tendit l'oreille et les mots qu'elle perçut firent naître des sueurs froides dans son dos.

_ Alerte à la bombe !

La camionnette roulait les phares éteints et finit par s'arrêter en rase-campagne, où la voiture noire qui les attendait se fondait parfaitement dans le paysage.

_ Ah, soupira Agon en se laissant enfin tomber sur la banquette de cuir de la voiture. Tu n'aurais pas pu débarquer d'Amérique un peu plus tôt ?

Kongo Unsui le regarda avec dédain, avant de dire d'une voix dure :

_ Excuse-moi de ne pas être tout le temps là pour réparer tes bêtises.

Il leva les yeux vers Hiruma qui entrait à son tour dans la voiture tandis que Tatsumi et Asuka, les deux yakuzas qui les avaient libérés, prenaient place l'un au volant, l'autre au côté passager.

_ Qui c'est, lui ?

_ Hn… Hiruma Yoichi, dit Agon en allumant une cigarette.

_ Le chef du clan Devil Bats ? dit Unsui en clignant des yeux. Tu es fou d'attirer l'ennemi hors de…

_ Pas de problème, frérot, répliqua Agon. Il peut nous être utile.

Mais l'argument ne sembla pas convaincre Unsui, qui regardait Hiruma d'un air suspicieux. Le démon dit vivement :

_ Bah alors, fuckin' chauve ? T'as peur de moi ?

Unsui ne dit plus rien, et reporta son attention sur le paysage sans grand intérêt puisqu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Son père avait confié la gestion du clan à Agon, le fils prodige qui ne faisait rien pour gérer les affaires importantes. Mais son frère était bien trop immature, et sa vie dissolue n'allait certainement pas arranger les choses. Il décida qu'il agirait…

_ Bienvenue dans la famille des Nagas, Hiruma, dit tranquillement Agon en exhalant un nuage de fumée.

… car la première chose à faire était de surveiller Hiruma Yoichi de près.

Mamori n'hésita pas et s'engouffra dans un ascenseur rempli. Serrant son sac contre sa poitrine, elle semblait figée, et tenta à grand-peine de comprendre ce qu'on se disait :

_ On ne sait pas pourquoi, c'est peut-être quelqu'un qui a dû déclencher accidentellement l'alarme.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit quelqu'un, le problème va bientôt être réglé.

Mamori ne répondit pas et remarqua que tout le monde, selon les instructions de l'entreprise, descendait dans le hall. Son portable se mit soudain à vibrer dans sa poche. Elle fut surprise de voir que même dans la cabine la communication pouvait passer.

_ Allô ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

_ Où es-tu ? fit la voix de Musashi. Kurita m'a appelé paniqué pour me dire qu'il y avait une alerte à la bombe ! Quelqu'un vous menace ?

_ Je… je suis encore à la banque. Ce n'est apparemment qu'une erreur, tout va bien, je descends avec tout le monde dans le hall par l'ascenseur et…

_ Ne fais pas ça ! Sors tout de suite de l'ascenseur ! Maintenant !

Le ton impérieux était si impressionnant que Mamori s'exécuta en appuyant sur le bouton de l'étage. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, à la plus grande exaspération des occupants, irrités et paniqués de se voir ainsi perdre du temps. Gênée, Mamori s'inclina en signe d'excuse, mais une femme de toute évidence paranoïaque lui rétorqua sèchement :

_ Vos excuses ne serviront à rien s'il y a réellement une bombe.

Et les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent.

_ Prends les escaliers de secours, indiqua Musashi. Et descends jusqu'au dernier sous-sol.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Mamori en ouvrant les portes les unes après les autres.

_ Kurita va t'attendre derrière la banque, dehors. Essaie d'éviter de te faire voir, et surtout, quoiqu'il arrive, ne suis personne, même s'il te dit être de la sécurité.

Mamori hocha la tête en tremblant, contente que Musashi ne puisse pas la voir dans cet état de stress, et descendit les escaliers. Ses chaussures furent un handicap, aussi les enleva-t-elle afin de descendre les escaliers plus rapidement.

_ Ce ne serait pas plus simple de laisser la police régler cette affaire ? hasarda-t-elle, le souffle court.

_ Tu n'as donc rien compris, soupira Musashi. L'homme qui a déclenché l'alarme est sûrement un Yakuza. Il est venu te chercher. Il cherche sûrement à avoir accès au contenu du coffre d'Hiruma.

Mamori s'immobilisa, choquée par cette révélation. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle lâchait ses chaussures qui tombèrent avec un bruit qui résonna dans toute la cage d'escalier.

_ Qu… Quoi, comment ça ? Il ne serait quand même pas venu jusqu'ici…

_ Pour une femme qui a été mariée à un Yakuza, tu n'es pas très futée.

Mamori ne répondit pas, se contentant de pincer les lèvres. Hiruma n'avait rien fait pour l'éloigner de son monde, mais elle non plus n'avait rien fait pour l'intégrer. Toutefois, elle avait bénéficié d'une protection spéciale, en cas d'attaque surprise des clans adverses.

_ Ils doivent venir des Dinosaurs ou du clan Nagas, reprit Musashi, un clan très proche de la police. Il se fait passer pour un garde de la sécurité, et attend de te trouver, te capturer et disparaître. Voilà pourquoi tu dois te tirer d'ici au plus vite.

L'ex-femme de Yakuza ferma les yeux deux minutes, avant d'inspirer. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être impliquée dans quelque sombres affaires. Reprenant sa course, elle arriva à bout de souffle dans les sous-sols de la banque. Les allées sombres éclairées par une lumière crue lui firent cligner des yeux tandis qu'elle cherchait des yeux le camion noir de Kurita. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, chose complètement paradoxale quand on savait comment ça se passait quelques mètres au-dessus. Un bruit de voitures la fit se retourner, et elle vit avec soulagement le camion foncer vers elle. Mais au même moment, un autre camion sortit de l'ombre, et la porte latérale coulissa, laissant voir trois Yakuzas munis de révolvers.

_ Attention ! hurla Kurita d'une voix apeurée à travers la portière.

Le camion des Devil Bats dérapa et percuta celui du clan adverse avec tant de violence que celui-ci partit s'écraser sur le mur. Choquée au premier abord, Mamori ne réagit pas, même quand Kurita ouvrit la portière dans un fracas pour l'enjoindre à grimper dans la camionnette. La jolie rousse courut au véhicule, quelque peu gênée par sa jupe droite, quand un Yakuza de Nagas cria :

_ Meurs, Kurita !

Mamori se retourna et le vit pointer un révolver sur le gros Yakuza. Mue par un instinct qu'elle ne saurait expliquer, elle sortit de son sac le révolver en or d'Hiruma et le pointa sur le Yakuza des Nagas avant d'appuyer sur la détente. Elle ne cherchait pas à le tuer, mais seulement à dévier la trajectoire du révolver, ou simplement lui faire peur. Fort heureusement, en fréquentant Hiruma, elle avait appris à manipuler des armes. Mais son bras tremblait tellement qu'elle manqua le révolver de son adversaire. La balle se ficha dans le mur.

Toutefois, le tir fit que le Yakuza se baissa, ce qui laissa à Mamori le temps de monter dans le camion blindé et de refermer la portière. Celui-ci se tourna de tous les côtés, le révolver brandi, sachant à savoir d'où venait ce tir et qui en était l'auteur.

Mais les Devil Bats étaient déjà sortis en trombe des parkings souterrains de la banque, et divers objets du camion volèrent de ci de là. Mamori regardait le révolver qu'elle tenait dans les mains avant de le lâcher, comme ci elle avait été brûlée. Kurita le ramassa précautionneusement.

_ Mamori-chan…

_ Merci, Kurita-kun, dit Mamori en se redressant. Mais je crois que je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours…

En soupirant, elle s'installa, et ne dit plus rien jusqu'à l'aéroport, trop choquée par les récents évènements. A peine avait-elle revu Hiruma qu'il arrivait déjà à contrarier ses plans, détruire sa douce routine et lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Elle se promit de l'étrangler dès qu'elle le reverrait.

Elle bénit presque le camion qui s'arrêta, et fut la première à sortir du camion.

_ Je crois bien que les camions ne sont pas faits pour moi, dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse en chancelant.

_ Tu m'as sauvé la vie, dit Kurita d'une voix lente.

Mamori eut un sourire qui prit plus l'apparence d'une grimace, son teint cadavérique n'étant pas des plus rassurants.

_ « Sauvé la vie », c'est une formule un peu exagérée, dit-elle maladroitement. Est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas nous poursuivre ? ajouta-t-elle, inquiète.

Kurita secoua la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Ici, à Osaka, nous sommes sur le territoire des Teikoku, et ils sont jumelés avec nous. Nous avons le droit de venir ici, contrairement aux Nagas. Je pense que Takeru a déjà envoyé des troupes chasser les Nagas.

Mamori ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il racontait, mais n'osa pas lui demander quoi que ce soit. Déjà le camion freinait en dérapant. Elle regarda le jet qui les attendait. Kurita parut se réveiller, et mit d'une main les bagages de Mamori dans le coffre.

_ Musashi a demandé à Karin de nous dépêcher un jet, dit-il d'une voix gênée, apparemment, vu ce qu'on a récupéré à la banque, il vaudrait mieux ne pas être constamment dérangé par les autres dans l'avion. Je pense que si les Nagas nous ont suivi jusqu'ici, ils pourraient même tenter quelque chose dans l'avion.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours rien, mais apparemment, il n'était plus l'heure de discuter. Elle accueillit cependant cette nouvelle avec joie, peu disposée à profiter d'un autre moyen de transport inconfortable

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà ! <strong>_

_**Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite, je l'espère en tout cas ! **_

_**Heibi**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coucou à tous !**_

_**Désolée de l'immense retard car oui, la saison s'annonce chargée pour tous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste deux chapitres en même temps. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**Ma0rie **_:_ Il s'agit plus d'un univers alternatif, et non la suite du lycée. Le principe de la compétition reste le même mais il s'agit plus d'une guerre entre gangs qu'une guerre entre équipe. Des gangs qui tirent les ficelles de l'économie japonaise, sachant que chacun a sa spécialité, que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure de l'histoire._

_La relation entre Hiruma et Mamori dans le passé sera révélée de plus en plus au fil des chapitres. Alors non ils ne seront pas amenés à se revoir vraiment, mais... Je n'en dis pas plus ! _

_**ed13**_: J_e dois avouer que recommencer à écrire et publier est assez difficile pour moi. La dernière fois, j'ai arrêté parce que les gens voulaient tant de choses qu'au final l'histoire n'était plus la mienne, mais celle des autres. J'étais devenue une marionnette. Depuis, j'ai repris ce que j'aimais à la seule condition d'être plus exigeante envers moi et inflexible sur ce que je veux et non ce que les autres veulent. J'espère toutefois que tu réussiras à aimer cette petite histoire._

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

Hiruma mâchait son chewing-gum inlassablement tandis que la fumée de cigarettes de ses comparses lui parvenait aux narines. Suite à leur évasion, Unsui n'avait pas voulu qu'ils aillent dans leur repaire secret avec ce « passager clandestin » à bord, aussi Agon avait sous la pression dû reconnaître qu'Hiruma devait également faire ses preuves. Il lui avait donc attribué la place en haut d'un gratte-ciel, dans une chambre d'hôtel dont les vitres teintées donnaient sur toute la partie de Tokyo appartenant aux Nagas.

Debout derrière le bureau dans son costume noir, Hiruma réfléchissait, en regardant la ville. Au loin, la côte maritime était contrôlée par les Kyôshins, et à l'est, la partie blanche et très huppée d'Ojo. Il ne pouvait voir le reste, mais il savait qu'ensuite, se trouvait au Sud la partie des Cameleons et Dokubari Scorpions et enfin la partie encore instable de Deimon. Les yeux verts d'Hiruma bifurquèrent brièvement sur le côté avant de se fermer tandis qu'un mini-sourire étirait ses lèvres.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Les exclamations des Yakuzas confirmèrent l'arrivée d'Agon, qui s'avança vers Hiruma. Celui-ci ne daigna pas se retourner.

_ Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

_ Qu'est-ce que les Yakuzas font, à ton avis, fuckin' dreadlocks ? répliqua Hiruma avec son éternel sourire sadique.

_ Nous voulons étendre notre territoire, dit Agon en s'avançant vers lui pour regarder la vue. Selon mon frère, tu ne nous sers à rien… mais le clan Deimon resplendissait quand tu y étais. On pourrait se servir de ton influence pour envahir Deimon et…

_ Ke ke ke, tu es fou, fuckin' dreadlocks ?

Agon se tourna vers lui, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu es nostalgique à l'idée que ton clan va être exterminé ?

_ Deimon a beaucoup d'alliances et de liens avec les autres clans, posa Hiruma, Si nous envahissons Deimon, Nagas sera envahi de toute part.

Agon, qui ne savait rien des affaires de Deimon, ne put rien répondre, si ce n'est que grogner avec humeur.

_ Alors ? grinça-t-il avec impatience. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ Il faut d'abord envahir les fuckin' clans qui ne sont pas alliés officiellement. Ojo, Taiyou, ou encore Deers…

Hiruma entendit le rire gras d'Agon.

_ Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé dans une prison minable, même si tu n'es qu'un sale bâtard, tu restes un stratège hors norme.

Le démon blond ne répondit pas.

_ Une nouvelle cargaison d'armes doit arriver par Kyôshin dans quelques jours, dit Agon à ses comparses. Ca laisse le temps de réunir l'argent pour les taxes et payer pour les recevoir.

Ils obtempérèrent sans hésiter. Quant à Agon, il attendit un peu avant de lâcher :

_ Quand nous détiendrons la ville, je ferais en sorte que tu diriges toi-même les opérations quant à l'envahissement de Deimon. Après tout, maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus de chef, ce sera un jeu d'enfants.

_ … Ke ke ke ke…, ricana Hiruma, le regard dans le vide, un jeu d'enfants.

_ Moi ?! Mais il doit y avoir une erreur !

_ Je crains bien que non, c'est même tout à fait logique…

Mamori fulminait, les yeux exorbités. Pour se calmer, elle commença à faire les cent pas, usant encore et encore le tapis rouge du repaire. Elle finit par s'arrêter devant Musashi, parfaitement calme, avant de dire d'une voix aigüe :

_ Moi, Anezaki Mamori, chef des Yakuzas du clan Deimon ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop tiré par les cheveux ?

Le Yakuza haussa les épaules en soupirant.

_ Je ne peux pas diriger le clan, dit Mamori, je n'y connais absolument rien ! Et je ne veux pas !

_ Hiruma t'a donné la chevalière de Doburoku, et tout ce qui comptait le plus pour lui, répondit Musashi en regardant le bijou qu'elle avait posé sur la table basse à côté des téléphones portables, du révolver en or et du carnet de chantage. C'est donc toi qui dois diriger le clan.

Mamori prit la bague brusquement et la lui tendit :

_ Dans ce cas, tiens, je te fais chef du clan.

Musashi leva les mains et secoua la tête :

_ C'est impossible, dit-il. Les règles sont claires : le pouvoir au sein du clan se transmet de générations en générations. Hiruma n'ayant pas de fils, il est normal que la succession de son clan revienne à sa femme.

_ Ex-femme, rectifia Mamori d'une voix sèche, et étant donné que je ne suis officiellement plus de sa famille, je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais diriger ce clan.

_ C'est la décision d'Hiruma, dit Musashi. Cependant, ajouta-t-il pour l'empêcher de parler à nouveau, l'heure n'est plus au débat. N'as-tu pas compris ? Pourquoi Hiruma t'aurait choisie toi pour te mettre à la tête d'un clan de Yakuza ? Parce qu'il sait que tu as le pouvoir de le remettre sur pied. Je ne sais pas quels sont ses plans, mais tu devrais lui faire confiance.

Lui faire confiance ? Ça c'était la meilleure, pensa intérieurement Mamori. Elle avait fait confiance à Hiruma. Ca s'était terminé dans un divorce qui avait été difficile pour elle. Secouant la tête, elle se laissa tomber dans un canapé d'un air désespéré en disant :

_ Pourquoi m'aurait-il choisie ? J'ai toujours été éloignée de ce monde, je n'y connais rien, je ne ferais qu'emmener le clan à sa perte.

A ce moment, deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, et se figèrent.

_ Ma…Mamori ?

_ Mamori !

Sena Kobayakawa et Raimon Tarou, plus communément appelé Monta. Deux Yakuzas qui, là encore, n'avaient rien pour représenter le profil. Petits, ils avaient l'avantage d'être passe-partout, et présentaient donc le profil idéal pour infiltrer clandestinement les clans ennemis. Mamori leur adressa un pâle sourire, tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient en face d'elle.

_ Alors comme ça c'est toi notre nouvelle patronne ?

_ Je ne suis pas la nouvelle patronne, répondit Mamori avec aplomb. Je serais bien incapable de faire ça. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ? Nous irons droit dans le mur si c'est moi qui dirige.

Elle eut mal au cœur en voyant les sourires de ses compagnons s'affaisser en une moue de déception. Musashi ne la quittait pas du regard, guettant sa moindre réaction.

_ Sans chef depuis un an, le clan va mal, commença-t-il, et je n'ai ni le pouvoir, ni l'influence nécessaire pour faire pression auprès des autres clans, contrairement à Hiruma. Nous avons une chance de refaire surface. Serais-tu complètement sereine en retournant aux Etats-Unis en sachant que tu nous as tous condamné à une mort certaine ?

_ Et bien…, commença la jeune femme, mal à l'aise, pas vraiment… mais...

En réalité, ce n'était pas cela qui la dérangeait le plus, mais c'était Hiruma. Depuis son divorce, Mamori ne faisait plus confiance aux hommes, et encore moins à son ex-mari.

_ Nous sommes là pour t'aider, Mamori-chan, dit Kurita en s'avançant vers elle, tout sourire. Même si tu ne fais pas confiance à Hiruma, tu connais tous les Yakuzas qui sont sous ses ordres. Tu nous fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Mamori pinça les lèvres. Oui, elle faisait certainement plus confiance à ses vieux amis qu'à Hiruma, mais diriger un clan de Yakuzas demandait de la stratégie, du panache, et une certaine personnalité qu'elle était loin d'avoir. Musashi parut deviner ses pensées, et lâcha un sourire. Le remarquant, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction.

_ Il te connait vraiment bien, fit-il remarquer.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi ? demanda Mamori.

_ La sécurité, répondit aussitôt le Yakuza. Bien que Nagas ne t'aient pas vu à Osaka, ils doivent certainement rechercher toutes les personnes susceptibles d'être proches d'Hiruma. Nous avons déjà bidouillé le système grâce aux Nasa Aliens. Selon les sources officielles, tu accompagnes ton patron à plusieurs visites d'entreprises au Japon.

_ Quoi ? Mais…. Je n'ai pas encore dit oui !

Mamori était furieuse. Cela lui rappelait l'époque où Hiruma régulait toute sa vie « parce qu'il était sur une affaire importante ».

_ Si tu n'avais pas rejoint le clan, les Yakuzas t'auraient rejointe aux Etats-Unis pour avoir un moyen de pression sur Hiruma, objecta Musashi. La situation est bien plus compliquée que tu ne sembles le croire.

Mais Mamori comprenait parfaitement la situation. Elle était en danger à cause d'Hiruma ! Quelle idée d'aller épouser un Yakuza !

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester cloîtrée ici, rétorqua-t-elle.

_ On ne te le demande pas. Cela veut dire que tu n'existes plus au Japon, tu es libre de circuler où tu le souhaites. A condition de faire disparaître au moins ces cheveux rouges.

La jeune rousse grimaça. C'était un peu exagéré, tout cela. Mais elle savait qu'il disait vrai. Hiruma avait été maintes fois en danger, du peu qu'elle avait entendu, voilà pourquoi il avait souvent insisté pour être en déplacement, s'éloignant d'elle de plus en plus. C'était certainement cette lutte pour la survie qui avait fait de lui un si piètre mari…

_ Si j'accepte, commença-t-elle lentement, allez-vous m'aider ?

Musashi sourit lentement, avant de se lever.

_ Nous allons devoir te mettre au courant des nombreuses affaires du clan. Je crois que tu as deviné que depuis bien longtemps, déjà, le clan Deimon est en péril. Il te faut le sauver.

Mamori leva les yeux au ciel. Les Deimons appelaient au miracle. Quel cliché ! Comme-ci elle pouvait faire une chose pareille !

* * *

><p><em>Cinq jours plus tard.<em>

_ Comment se passe les négociations ?

_ Très bien, Anezaki-sama.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

_ Pardon. Le clan Cameleons s'est rapidement allié à nous. Heureusement, nous avons gardé de bonnes relations. Nous leur laissons le libre arbitre quant à la circulation d'armes blanches au sein de leurs clans… Le taux de criminalité risque d'augmenter, non ?

Musashi regarda la jeune femme qui était à demi distraite par la vue devant elle. En moins d'une semaine, elle était complètement transformée, telle qu'il l'avait imaginé. La parfaite chef d'un clan de Yakuzas. Vêtue d'un tailleur noir sobre, les cheveux rassemblés en un chignon en quatre épingles. Sur le bureau trônait une paire de lunettes et une tête de mannequin surmontée d'une perruque noire qu'elle utilisait lors de ses rendez-vous professionnels.

A ses pieds, Cerberus ronflait bruyamment.

Elle avait refusé de se faire tatouer, et il l'avait laissée faire. Elle finit par répondre d'une voix blanche :

_ Le taux de criminalité ne changera pas, les tentatives pour réguler le clan ont échoué par le passé. Le clan Cameleons n'est, de toute manière que le terrain de bataille et de négociations. Les quartiers résidentiels sont dans le quartier de Seibu. Cameleons n'a que des entrepôts, il est presque désert, n'est-ce pas ?

Musashi hocha la tête et posa une mallette remplie de yens sur le bureau.

_ Cinq cents millions de yens. Je croyais que les comptes du gang étaient vides. Comment…

La jeune femme ne répondit pas à sa question laissée en suspens.

_ Demandez à Seibu qu'ils nous fournissent les meilleures armes à feu possibles.

_ Les armes ? Avons-nous quelque chose à craindre ?

_ Certainement l'avancée de Nagas, d'après ce que je vois. Comment se portent les autres clans ?

Musashi la regarda. C'était une interrogation quant à la progression de son ex-mari.

_ Monta a infiltré Nagas hier. Selon lui, une nouvelle cargaison d'armes doit arriver bientôt par Kyôshin pour Agon. J'ai entendu dire également qu'ils projetteraient d'envahir Ojo mais je crois que ce n'est qu'une rumeur.

Mamori se retourna vivement.

_ Ojo ? Mais… Koharu…

Koharu Wakana était la compagne du chef des Yakuzas d'Ojo, et la manager de tout le clan. Contrairement à Hiruma, Takami Ichirô, son mari avait accepté d'intégrer sa moitié au monde des Yakuzas, non sans la mettre constamment sous protection d'une bonne dizaine de gardes du corps. Koharu avait souvent aidé Mamori lors de son mariage, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'Hiruma ne voulait pas lui dire. Elle était, depuis bien longtemps, une grande amie et une confidente.

_ Qu'est ce qui va se passer ?

_ Je ne sais pas, rien n'est sûr pour le moment. Mais nous ne sommes pas officiellement alliés à Ojo, donc techniquement, nous n'avons pas de raison d'intervenir.

_ Pas de raison ? répéta Mamori, abasourdie. On parle tout de même d'Ojo. Une grande partie de la richesse de Tokyo est incorporée dans…

Elle s'interrompit. Musashi l'avait déjà mise en garde. Dans le monde des Yakuzas, il y avait souvent peu de place pour les sentiments. Il fallait toujours agir en pesant le bénéfice qu'on pourrait en tirer. Et Deimon n'étant pas officiellement alliée à Ojo, il n'y avait donc rien à en tirer. Nagas pouvait tout à fait envahir Ojo sans susciter l'intervention de Deimon.

_ Je doute qu'Agon ait trouvé cette idée tout seul, avança Musashi. Après tout, il n'aurait eu qu'une envie dès sa sortie, ce serait s'approprier Deimon.

Mamori se doutait bien qu'Hiruma n'était pas innocent dans cette affaire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait en tête, mais une chose était sure, c'était que Deimon ne pourrait tenir bien longtemps contre Nagas dans son état actuel. Il fallait réagir et vite.

_ Envoyez tous nos espions infiltrer les gangs ennemis, je veux qu'on soit prévenu de la moindre attaque, dit-elle. Que nos membres surveillent Kyôshin et m'informent de l'arrivée des armes des Nagas.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, Anezaki-san ?

La jeune femme serra les poings.

_ Nous allons intercepter ces armes, quitte à faire entrer Deimon et Nagas en guerre… Autant accélérer les choses, tant que nos alliances sont en bonne voie, et que Nagas croit encore notre clan faible.

* * *

><p><strong><em>La suite bientôt ! En espérant voir les as de Deimon en action !<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Et deux pour le prix d'un !_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6<span>

_ Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? marmonna Unsui en serrant imperceptiblement le journal du matin qu'il était en train de lire.

Assis sur le canapé d'en face, les doigts croisés, Ikkyu baissa la tête et considéra la longue mallette où était rangé son fusil sniper.

_ Certain. J'ai vu Deimon circuler librement dans les territoires des Caméléons et de Kyôshin. Ils sembleraient qu'ils parlaient d'accords à passer.

Agon leva le menton pour exhaler négligemment la fumée de sa bouche. Unsui le regard d'un air de mépris qu'il ignora royalement.

_ Il semblerait que Deimon ait à nouveau un chef, lança l'aîné des Kongô d'une voix aigre. Juste à la sortie de prison d'Hiruma, quel heureux hasard !

Ikkyu se leva et prit sa mallette en disant :

_ Je vais avertir les autres pour qu'ils fassent de plus amples recherches sur ce nouveau chef. Personne ne l'a encore vu, et comme nous ne sommes pas autorisés à entrer sur les territoires voisins, il est difficile de collecter des informations.

_ C'est pas une nouvelle ça, répondit Unsui. Appelez-nous dès que vous avez quelque chose.

Ikkyu sortit et Agon soupira.

_ Il faudrait demander à ce bâtard d'Hiruma, dit-il en rigolant.

_ Tu lui fais encore confiance après ça ?! rétorqua son frère, ulcéré.

_ Et bien, de toute manière, il aura bien intérêt à nous donner une explication, rétorqua Agon en se levant brusquement.

Il attrapa sa veste et sortit en trombe de la pièce. Unsui poussa un long soupir.

_ Un nouveau chef, hein…

Hiruma fit une bulle avec son chewing-gum alors qu'Agon le rejoignait, les yeux fixés sur son nouvel acolyte.

_ Oui, nos espions essaient de rassembler le maximum d'informations sur ce nouvel arrivant. Une petite piste à nous donner peut-être ? A moins que tu ne préfères me donner directement son nom.

L'ancien chef de Deimon ricana avant de dire.

_ Ce fuckin'nabot n'est pas le problème majeur.

Agon haussa les sourcils. Essayait-il de gagner du temps ? Le blond s'expliqua toutefois :

_ Si Deimon a déjà renoué des alliances avec les Caméléons en plus de Seibu, ils seront parés au niveau armement. S'ils prennent Kyôshin aussi, ils pourront surveiller tout ce que nous faisons importer. En tant que clan ennemi, c'est plutôt problématique. Si c'est le cas, Kyôshin renforcera la sécurité et les infiltrations dans le port seront beaucoup plus difficiles.

Agon eut un rictus. Il n'était pas très futé, et donc il se méfiait du stratège qu'il avait en face de lui. Mais d'un autre côté, Nagas n'avait jamais entretenu de bonnes relations, surtout avec Kyôshin depuis que l'un de leur leader, Mizumashi, avait été victime d'une embuscade orchestré par Agon lui-même.

Le chef des Kyôshin, Kakei, ne leur avait jamais pardonné cet affront. Aussi la mer leur était initialement interdite, ce qui a obligé le leader des Nagas à déployer des espions dans tout le secteur pour espérer récolter les importations qui lui étaient destinées. Souvent soldées en échec.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu proposes dans ce cas ?

_ Rien.

Agon cligna des paupières.

_ RIEN ?! répéta-t-il. Tu me prends pour une tapette ?!

_ Si on attaque directement, ils sauront que nous les considérons comme nos ennemis. Il faut savoir attaquer dans l'ombre. Ils ne pourront rien faire contre nous sans preuves.

Le leader des Nagas tira nerveusement sur sa cigarette et souffla la fumée à grands bruits. De toute évidence, cette situation ne lui convenait guère. Il se tourna vers Hiruma, et marmonna :

_ Très bien. Mais en attendant, je ferais bien d'envoyer quelques espions à Deimon faire quelques recherches supplémentaires sur ce nouveau chef. Et crois-moi quand je l'aurais sous la main, je l'écraserai, lui et toute la vermine qui l'accompagne en même temps.

Il accompagna sa tirade d'un énorme coup de poing dans la vitre. Comme ils étaient en haut d'un building, le verre était très résistant, mais le coup fut tellement fort qu'il fit trembler les autres vitres. Hiruma ne broncha pas, et continua à regarder la vue en formant une nouvelle bulle de chewing-gum. Lorsque la porte se referma dans un fracas, il daigna tourner légèrement la tête vers l'entrée où Agon avait disparu.

_ Tch…, lâcha-t-il.

Raimon Tarou sautillait sur place pour se réchauffer. Les nuits à Kyôshin étaient glacées, et le vent salé de la mer lui donnait envie d'éternuer. Enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches, il luttait pour réprimer le claquement de ses dents.

Un bruit derrière lui le fit se figer. Prenant appui sur ses pieds, il grimpa sur la barre de fer scellant la porte d'un container et grimpa sur l'énorme caisson métallique pour se cacher. Effectivement, une ombre surgit en bas, regardant de tous les côtés. Raimon prit appui et s'élança sur la personne en poussant un hurlement semblable à celui d'un singe.

Un cri de peur lui répondit tandis que la personne s'écartait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Un cri propre à une seule personne, songea le jeune yakuza en s'écrasant sur le bitume du port.

_ S…Sena ? bredouilla-t-il.

Il tourna la tête vers le bout de l'allée, d'où les pas revinrent. Son meilleur ami, Kobayakawa Sena revint vers lui.

_ Monta ! lança-t-il, soulagé de voir que ce n'était que son meilleur ami. Pourquoi tu t'es jeté sur moi comme ça ?

Monta était le nom de code de Raimon Tarou. Autrefois membre d'un ancien clan de Yakuza spécialisé dans l'exportation qui l'avait rejeté, le yakuza avait rejoint le clan Deimon, après qu'il se soit fait passer pour mort. Il adopta par la suite le nom de code de Monta, nom de code devenu le surnom fréquent avec lequel l'appelait Sena, son meilleur ami dans la famille Deimon, l'un des membres les plus anciens, fiables, et talentueux.

Pourtant, rien ne pouvait laisser croire que ce jeune garçon frêle et petit, à l'allure de lycéen, était un des meilleurs yakuza de Deimon. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux marron clairs souvent vifs et craintifs, ce jeune garçon cachait sous son blouson en cuir et son T-shirt de nombreux tatouages d'un design fabuleux, et des talents cachés étonnants.

_ Désolé, répondit Monta en s'époussetant, je croyais que c'était un membre des Nagas.

_ Est-ce que tu es sûr de tes infos ? dit Sena en regardant autour de lui d'un air apeuré. On n'a pas prévenu Mamori de notre escapade. Elle risque de s'inquiéter ou pire, d'avoir des problèmes.

_ C'est justement parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il nous faut y aller en reconnaissance. On ne va pas inquiéter Mamori avec des suppositions.

_ Mais on n'est pas censé traîner dans le port de Kyôshin.

Les deux yakuzas étaient effectivement en terrain ennemi en mission d'espionnage, et ce à l'insu de Deimon et de Kyôshin. Monta était le meilleur pour obtenir n'importe quelle information, quel que soit son degré de confidentialité. Selon ses sources, la cargaison des Nagas allait atterrir clandestinement à Kyôshin ce soir.

_ Monta, reprit Sena qui n'était pas à l'aise, pourquoi n'avertissons-nous pas Kyôshin au lieu de venir en douce ici ? Nagas n'a plus le droit d'importer ou d'exporter via le port de toute manière.

Son meilleur ami pinça les lèvres et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

_ Je ne sais pas, mais une cargaison d'armes, le gardien du port devrait en être informé, non ? Pourquoi Nagas ferait venir un truc aussi imposant par la mer, quand il sait que tout est contrôlé ? Et pourtant Kakei et Mizumashi n'ont pas l'air d'avoir eu vent de l'information. Le port est désert.

Sena le regarda d'un air perplexe, avant de suggérer timidement :

_Tu crois que le gardien du port a été corrompu ?

_ Corrompu ou menacé, objecta Monta. Avec des clans comme Nagas et Hakushu Dinosaurs, on peut s'attendre à tout.

Un bruit derrière eux les fit sursauter. Sena se tourna la tête et guetta l'allée principale d'où des ombres se profilaient à la clarté des lumières du port.

_ C'est quoi ça ? chuchota Monta.

_ Peu importe, répondit Sena d'un air grave qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Il ne faut pas se faire repérer par qui que ce soit. Les accords de Mamori ne sont pas finalisés, on n'est pas autorisés à entrer clandestinement dans le port. Allons-y.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Sena fonça en direction des quais dans l'ombre, tandis que Monta grimpait à nouveau sur le container pour comprendre qui venait à Kyôshin à une heure aussi tardive.

Le projecteur au loin grésilla puis s'éteindre dans une giclée d'étincelles. Monta retint son souffle et plissa les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir la personne qui marchait maintenant au-dessous de lui dans l'obscurité.

Mais il ne remarqua pas une présence qui se profilait sur le container derrière lui, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix grave souffla :

_ Est-ce qu'il n'est pas défendu à Deimon de traîner sur le territoire de Kyôshin ?

_ Je suis heureuse que malgré l'année qui vient de passer, nos relations reprennent vie, dit posément Musashi alors qu'une femme versait une bière dans le verre posé sur la table basse.

* * *

><p>Kakei le darda de ses yeux bleus océan. Il semblait satisfait, mais perplexe, quant à la personne qui l'accompagnait, et qui depuis le début de l'entretien, n'avait pas dit grand-chose. Elle n'avait pas été présentée, et pourtant il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.<p>

D'autant plus qu'il ma trouvait étrange, cette femme qui portait des lentilles de contact, un eye-liner et un fard à paupière prononcé, sans compter une perruque lui donnant pour coupe un carré noir sévère.

Elle parlait à peine, ne se mettait pas en avant, comparé à Musashi qui déviait toutes les questions qui lui étaient adressées. Toutefois, les contrats qu'elle présentait dénotaient une certaine rigueur qu'il avait rarement vue. Il était plus habitué au caractère décalé d'Hiruma, qui lui était beaucoup moins organisé.

Dans le bar où ils étaient seuls, la pianiste jouait un air connu, et leurs gardes de Kyôshin, une dizaine, étaient debout derrière leurs patrons. Du côté de Deimon, en revanche, il n'y avait que deux gardes : Kurita Ryôkan et Komosubi Daikichi. Bien qu'ils soient en infériorité numérique, ces deux hommes massifs étaient capables de balayer à eux seuls une lignée d'hommes.

A côté de Kakei, Mizumachi était tout aussi dubitatif, malgré le fait qu'il soit parfaitement détendu, les mains croisées derrière la nuque.

_ Nous avons toujours été certain que Deimon renaîtrait un jour, dit Kakei. Et notre alliance ensemble contre Nagas ne peut qu'être bénéfique.

_ Je comprends, répondit Musashi. Nous avons oublié de préciser que les anciennes formalités qu'Hiruma a mises en place tiennent toujours.

_ Bien ! s'écria joyeusement Mizumachi en posant ses pieds sur la table et en croisant les bras. Si nous fêtions ça ?

_ Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le temps, répondit soudainement Mamori, sortant de son mutisme.

Musashi lui jeta un coup d'œil, alors que Kakei et Mizumachi se tournaient tous les deux vers elle.

_ Ohey ! Musashi ! Qui est cette jolie jeune fille ? demanda ce dernier joyeusement en faisant mine de rien.

_ Désolé. Voici Hana, mentit directement le bras droit du chef de Deimon. La nouvelle chef du clan de Deimon.

_ Chef ? répéta Mizumachi en regardant Mamori de haut en bas. Comment se fait-il qu'une femme puisse être à la tête d'un clan de Yakuza ?

Mamori détourna les yeux en voyant une longue cicatrice sur son bras, mal à l'aise. Kakei ne la quittait pas des yeux, et cherchait encore à savoir qui était sous cette perruque. Musashi se rendit compte qu'il la jaugeait du regard et pointa directement l'attention sur lui :

_ Nous savons que l'accès à la mer est interdit aux Nagas, mais nous avons des raisons de croire qu'une cargaison d'armes va bientôt être livrée à Kyôshin à leur intention.

Kakei fronça les sourcils et Mizumachi devint grave.

_ Nous n'avons pas eu vent de cette information. Notre territoire n'a pas la meilleure sécurité, j'en conviens, mais rien n'entre dans le port sans que nous en soyons informés…

Il s'interrompit pour prendre son téléphone portable. Un message. Mamori et Musashi le virent pâlir, puis passer son téléphone à Mizumachi qui se leva. Kakei prit son temps pour s'incliner devant Mamori et Musashi en disant :

_ Nous vous remercions pour tout. Nous devons régler une affaire urgente maintenant.

Alors qu'ils partaient, accompagnés de leurs gardes, Musashi eut un appel.

_ Où sont Sena et Monta ? demanda Mamori à voix basse, en s'agitant nerveusement.

Musashi mit le haut-parleur, et la voix de Sena lui parvint, paniquée :

_ _Musashi ! Nagas attaque Kyôshin ! On a besoin de renfort à la frontière de Seibu ! Maintenant !_

Des bruits de tirs se firent entendre, figeant Mamori. Elle s'empara du téléphone, paniquée à l'idée que quelque chose ait pu leur arriver

_ Sena ? Sena ?! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Réponds-moi !

Mais il y eut un bruit sec, et la communication fut coupée. Musashi se leva aussitôt, et se tourna vers Kurita :

_ Appelle Yukimitsu. Qu'il accède aux caméras de Kyôshin immédiatement.

_ Ah… Oui, acquiesça le garde en attrapant son téléphone portable tandis que tous progressaient vers la sortie.

Ils sortirent en trombe du salon, mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la voiture, une explosion retentit au loin. Mamori poussa un cri de surprise et se courba, de peur qu'un projectile ne l'atteigne.

_ Mamori ! s'écria Kurita en se jetant sur elle pour la protéger.

_ Non, Kurita…, commença Musashi.

Mais le garde du corps faisait déjà écran de son corps à Mamori et Musashi, les étouffant entre ses gros bras. Toutefois, rien ne tomba du ciel. Une deuxième, puis une troisième explosion retentit au loin, faisant trembler la terre.

Perchée sur ses talons hauts, Mamori tomba à terre. Sa perruque glissa et tomba aussi, laissant apercevoir ses cheveux rouges.

Musashi la prit prestement par le bras pour la relever et l'incita à entrer dans la voiture avant que quelqu'un ne la voie.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt quand il l'eut rejointe.

_ Taiyou, apparemment, murmura-t-il. Les explosions proviennent du sud-ouest.

Taiyou n'était pas un clan de Yakuza très dangereux, mais il était le centre culturel gardant des reliques d'une valeur inestimable, ce qui en faisait le clan le plus riche de la ville. De ce fait, le système de sécurité de ce territoire était incroyablement perfectionné, une barrière infranchissable qu'aucun clan n'avait pu traverser. Jusqu'à ce soir…

_ Est-ce que ce serait les Nagas ? murmura Mamori, tremblante.

Musashi appuya sur le bouton d'une télécommande et un téléviseur descendit du plafond de la limousine pour se mettre devant eux. Il s'alluma automatiquement et le visage de Yukimitsu Manabu apparut à l'écran.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as pour nous ? demanda Musashi.

_ Aucune nouvelle au niveau de Kyôshin, répondit celui-ci. Les caméras du port ont été sabotées, aucune image n'a pu être recueillie. Mais j'ai réussi à localiser des portables de notre clan là-bas.

_ Sena et Monta ? suggéra Mamori.

_ Ils sont inséparables, c'est donc évident, grogna Musashi. Je vais les tuer quand je les attraperai.

Mamori se tourna vers lui d'un air terrifié, sans savoir s'il plaisantait ou pas.

_ Et pour Taiyou ? demanda Musashi précipitamment.

_ J'ai profité de la confusion des systèmes de sécurité pour recueillir quelques images de vidéo surveillance. Je vous les envoie.

L'écran de Yukimitsu se réduisit pour laisser place à des images de caméras. Mamori vit un homme imposant avec une crinière sortir traverser une galerie de musée, et s'arrêter. Devant lui, un autre homme, le teint basané et le crâne rasé lui faisait face. Les deux semblaient se parler.

_ Banba des Taiyou…, l'un des gardes le plus puissant, commenta Musashi.

La voix de Yukimitsu semblait très lointaine pour Mamori alors qu'elle voyait le dénommé Banba se faire tabasser sans pitié par son adversaire.

_ Gaô Rikiya, des Hakushu Dinosaurs, lâcha-t-elle.

__ Effectivement_, répondit Yukimitsu Manabu. _J'ai regardé les caméras des derniers jours. Il semblerait que les Dinosaurs aient noué des alliances secrètes avec Nagas._

_ Tu l'as rencontré ? demanda Musashi à Mamori.

_ Oui, une fois, murmura Mamori en regardant distraitement par la fenêtre tandis que Kurita filait en direction de la frontière entre Seibu et Kyôshin.

* * *

><p><em>Flash-Back<em>

_Mamori heurta brutalement le mur et tomba en poussant un cri de douleur. Le choc lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Prenant péniblement appui sur ses mains, elle releva lentement la tête vers son agresseur. _

_Elle s'apprêtait à partir, furieuse qu'Hiruma lui ait encore posé un lapin alors qu'elle avait réservé des mois à l'avance pour leur anniversaire, quand cet individu effrayant avait fait son entrée dans le salon privé._

__ Mais… pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ? demanda faiblement la jeune femme en le regardant._

__ Demande-le à ton cher mari, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais en s'approchant à nouveau d'elle. Ce sont les risques quand on se marie à un Yakuza._

_Il leva le poing quand des bruits de mitraillettes se firent entendre derrière Mamori. Celle-ci se coucha par terre, la tête sur ses mains. Les bruits de balles l'assourdirent temporairement. Elle n'entendit pas la fenêtre exploser, ni la personne entrer. Quand elle releva la tête, les sens engourdis, Hiruma se tenait devant elle, la main droite sur sa mitraillette, la main gauche nonchalamment enfoncée dans sa poche de pantalon de costard, mâchonnant son éternel chewing-gum._

__Dégage, fuckin'gros tas, entendit Mamori au loin._

__ Toujours un plaisir de te voir, Hiruma Yoichi. J'ai pensé venir faire une petite visite de courtoisie à ta femme. Quelle beauté ! C'est dommage que tes agissements m'obligent à la défigurer. _

__ Kekeke… tu es toujours aussi con, parfois. Enfin, si ton fuckin' patron fréquente ce fuckin' dreadlocks, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies recours à ces fuckin' méthodes._

_Gaô ricana, avant d'esquisser un pas. Hiruma ne bougea pas, bien que sa main se crispa imperceptiblement sur la crosse de sa mitraillette. Le garde du corps des Hakushu Dinosaurs se tourna alors vers Mamori, toujours par terre._

__ Nous nous reverrons, je l'espère. _

_Et il sortit en défonçant la porte. Mamori se releva en chancelant, alors qu'Hiruma ne daigna pas poser un regard sur elle, l'aider, ou même lui expliquer la situation ou la raison pour laquelle elle se faisait tabasser de cette façon. Pas un regard, pas un mot. Sauf…_

__ Fukin' femme… tu crois que j'ai le temps d'aller te materner ? _

_Mamori le regarda dans les yeux. Il s'apprêtait à partir, lui et son éternel orgueil. Rien, aucune compassion. Elle l'arrêta dès qu'il fit un pas, et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Il ne chercha pas à esquiver le coup, ni rien._

__ Ca suffit, dit Mamori d'une voix étranglée, prête à pleurer. Ca suffit Yoichi !_

_Tournant les talons, elle sortit en trombe du restaurant. A la porte, plusieurs serveuses s'étaient regroupées pour savoir ce qui se passait. Elles s'écartèrent en voyant Mamori sortir, la robe froissée, ses chaussures à talons claquant sur les carreaux._

_Hiruma la regarda partir sans bouger, et sortit son téléphone dès qu'elle disparut de sa vue._

__ Suis-la. Et la prochaine fois que tu la perds de vue, je t'envoie en enfer, fuckin' nabot._

_Et il raccrocha._

_Fin du Flash-back._

* * *

><p>Ikkyu regarda la limousine des Deimon s'éloigner. Caché dans l'angle d'une ruelle sombre, il dégaina son téléphone portable avec un sourire satisfait :<p>

_ Oui patron. J'en ai une bien bonne à vous raconter sur le nouveau chef des Deimon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'espère que vous avez apprécié ces deux chapitres ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !<strong>_

_**A bientôt je l'espère !**_

_**Heibi**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard, cette période de l'année est toujours assez chargée et malheureusement, ce n'est pas facile de consacrer un moment à l'écriture des fanfics. J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que ce petit chapitre vous plaira à tous.**

**_JE VOUS REMERCIE TOUS POUR VOTRE SOUTIEN ! _**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 7<span>**

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

Sena était arrivé seul près des quais, et se cacha immédiatement lorsqu'il vit le gardien de Kyôshin. Il prit soin de se dissimuler dans l'obscurité, pour ne pas que son ombre le trahisse. Monta n'était pas derrière lui, le jeune homme étant d'ordinaire plus lent. Toutefois, celui-ci mettait énormément de temps.

« Où est-il passé ? » se demanda-t-il en regardant de tous les côtés.

_ Tu te dépêches d'avancer oui ?!

Le jeune yakuza des Deimon eut un rictus en voyant des membres de Nagas avec le gardien, le poussant avec un révolver. L'un d'eux sembla raccrocher au téléphone et dit :

_ Apparemment, le bateau se trouvera bientôt à proximité des garde-côtes. Mais le fournisseur refuse d'accoster.

_ Tu étais censé t'occuper de ça ! siffla Tatsumi Ryuzaki en enfonçant le canon du revolver dans la nuque du gardien.

De son coin, Sena dégaina son revolver en voyant que la situation dégénérait, mais son acolyte, Masayuki, rétorqua :

_ Calme-toi Tatsumi, le gardien du port ne peut pas gérer ça.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? maugréa le yakuza. Agon tient à avoir la cargaison ce soir.

_ Kekekekeke….

Le rire sadique au loin glaça le sang de tous. Sena tordit le coup pour apercevoir son ancien patron et ami. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Hiruma.

C'était comme-ci la prison n'était jamais arrivée. Vêtu d'un smoking noir, les mains dans ses poches, Sena le vit arriver de loin, accompagné de ses gardes du corps. A moins que ce ne soient ses gardes tout court ?

_ Vous êtes décidément très mauvais, fukin' enfoirés, dit-il ironiquement. Agon vous aurait déjà massacré.

_ Hein ? tu cherches les ennuis, gros bâtard ? lança Tatsumi en pointant son révolver sur lui.

Hiruma ne releva pas, et dit d'un ton posé :

_ J'ai déjà piraté les fuckin' serveurs des garde-côtes. Les radars ne capteront pas l'arrivée du bateau. Je vous conseille donc je vous grouiller.

Akira le jaugea du regard, jusqu'à ce que son acolyte pointe la mer du doigt en disant :

_ Regarde !

En effet, le bateau arrivait et allait bientôt accoster. Toutefois, ce n'était pas un paquebot, comme le croyait Sena. En réalité c'était un simple yacht. Quel genre d'armes attendait Nagas en réalité ? Ce bateau n'avait certainement pas assez de places pour une livraison d'armes suffisante…

Un bruit parvint derrière Sena qui se retourna brusquement en brandissant son révolver.

_ Tu as du culot de venir ici.

Un coup de pied dans la main du jeune yakuza lui fit lâcher son révolver. Il tourna les talons, prêt à fuir, quand il vit une ombre sauter du sommet du container pour atterrir derrière lui.

_ Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il, prêt à se battre. Des gens de Nagas ?

_ Hein ?

_ Hein ?!

_ Heiiin ?!

_ Ohey nabot ! Tu nous prends pour ces bâtards de Nagas ? Tu veux crever ou quoi ?

Les mains dans les poches, Jumonji, Kuroki et Toganou émergèrent de l'ombre, un air las sur le visage. A côté d'eux, Monta paraissait blasé.

_ Est-ce que c'était vraiment le moment de faire des blagues ?

_ Pfff…, rétorqua Toganou, sans quitter les yeux de son manga. C'est quand même pas la première fois qu'on entre clandestinement quelque part, détends-toi un peu.

_ Les amis ! dit Sena, soulagé. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

_ On est venus faire du tourisme, évidemment, ironisa Jumonji. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'on allait laisser deux maigrichons venir à Kyôshin seuls ?

_ Vous n'étiez pas censé veiller sur Mamori ? marmonna Monta.

_ C'est chiant les réunions dans les bars, répliqua l'aîné des frères Haha.

_ Ouais ! renchérit Kuroki, l'action, c'est plus cool !

_ Hiruma est là-bas, dit Sena. Le bateau est en train d'accoster. Il faut avertir Musashi et Mamori immédiatement.

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, un bruit de voiture les fit se taire et se retourner guetter l'évolution de la situation. Une simple voiture s'arrêta sur le quai, et Unsui en sortit.

_ Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, chuchota Sena à l'attention de ses amis. Le bateau qui a accosté n'était qu'un simple yacht. Et je ne vois de camion nulle part.

_ Ce bateau est trop petit pour comporter une bonne cargaison d'armes, objecta Monta. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ Ce doit être un genre d'armes différent…, commença Jumonji.

_ Les gars ! C'est pas bon ça ! coupa Kuroki en poussant son ami.

Une balle se ficha dans le métal du container, pile à l'endroit où la tête de Jumonji se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

_ C'est… C'est quoi ça ? demanda Jumonji.

_ Merde, un sniper ! lança Monta, les yeux tournés vers un pylône électrique. On est repérés. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Quelque chose roula près d'eux, avant de dégager une fumée blanchâtre et opaque.

_ De la bombe lacrymo ! s'écria Toganou. On se casse !

Sena et Monta fonça dans le labyrinthe de containers du parc, se séparant par la même occasion des frères Haha.

Unsui sortit de la voiture et s'avança vers Hiruma.

_ Tu étais censé rester dans ce foutu immeuble, lança-t-il sèchement. Si tu veux faire partie de Nagas comme tu le clames depuis le début, je te conseille de te tenir à carreaux et d'obéir aux ordres. Tu n'es plus le chef.

_ Kekeke…, je prendrai cela comme un remerciement, fuckin' chauve, répliqua Hiruma avec son éternel sourire sadique.

Le chef des Nagas serra les dents, détestant l'idée d'en devoir une à un homme à qui il ne faisait manifestement pas confiance. Hiruma n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et s'avança en direction du yacht.

_ Ohey ! Fuckin' bâtard ! On a pas toute la nuit !

Une tête familière émergea avant d'effectuer un saut spectaculaire pour atterrir devant Hiruma. Celui-ci sourit en le voyant.

_ Ca fait longtemps, Hiruma, dit l'homme dans un japonais teinté d'un fort accent américain.

Patrick Spencer. Nom de code, Panther. Il portait encore et toujours son bandeau blanc orné d'une panthère noire, et arborait un sourire étincelant. Sourire qui s'effaça quelque peu quand il vit Unsui derrière.

_ Oh… Tu travailles pour Nagas maintenant ?

_ Kekekeke… Donne-nous plutôt la marchandise, fuckin' américain, rétorqua Hiruma.

Panther jeta un regard dur aux Nagas. Il n'aimait pas trop ce clan, mais leur chef, Jeremy Watt avait déclaré la mafia américaine comme étant neutre face aux tensions qui régnait au Japon. Ils satisfaisaient donc toutes les commandes d'armes, quelle que soit la personne qui les demandait.

Prestement, il remonta sur le yacht, où l'attendait son garde : Donald Obarman, nom de code « Mr. Don ». Celui-ci lui remit une mallette noire. Unsui rejoignit Hiruma et tendit la main pour attraper la mallette avant Hiruma et voulut l'ouvrir immédiatement pour en vérifier le contenu.

_ Faites attention, recommanda Panther, de mauvaise grâce à l'intention d'Unsui, sans même le regarder. C'est fragile et dangereux. Il faut une carte magnétique pour l'ouvrir, ajouta-t-il.

Il lui tendit une carte noire lentement, en serrant les dents, comme ci une partie de lui avait plus envie de la jeter à la mer qu'autre chose. Hiruma la saisit entre ses longs doigts fins.

_ Le reste du paiement vous parviendra dans quelques jours, répondit négligemment le chef des Nagas en regardant Mr Don remettre deux énormes caisses métalliques aux yakuzas des Nagas pour qu'ils les chargent dans la voiture.

_ Patron ! s'écria Yamabuchi en accourant. Sanzo était en reconnaissance, il y a des intrus dans le port !

_ Panther ! lança Donald.

L'américain remonta prestement. L'arrivée de leur yacht était officiellement prévue pour demain dans une autre partie du port réservée aux yachts, il leur fallait donc reprendre la mer et s'éloigner de la côte japonaise le plus rapidement possible. Unsui reprit sa mallette en direction de la voiture, tout en prenant la carte d'entre les doigts d'Hiruma.

Hiruma regarda en direction du labyrinthe des containers, et vit une ombre se déplacer sur les containers.

_ Tch…, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en s'enfonçant à son tour dans le labyrinthe. Fuckin' nabots.

Unsui entra dans la voiture et gueula au conducteur :

_ On s'en va.

La voiture démarra aussitôt.

Monta s'essoufflait derrière Sena, le yakuza le plus rapide de Deimon, et probablement de Tokyo.

_ Se…Sena, haleta-t-il, attends… moi.

Son meilleur ami ralentit l'allure et reprit son souffle en disant :

_ Je crois qu'on a semé ce sniper, dit Sena. Enfin… J'espère. Où est Jumonji… ? Et les autres ?

Avant même que Monta ne put répondre, des coups de feu se firent entendre au loin. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard. Se pourrait-il que leurs amis aient des ennuis ? Sans réfléchir, ils revinrent sur leur pas, Sena ayant son portable collé à l'oreille :

_ Merde, qu'est ce qui se passe ? gueula Monta.

_ Aucune idée, mais on s'en va ! décida Sena, priant pour que Musashi décroche. On sera en sécurité à… Musashi ! Nagas attaque Kyôshin ! On a besoin de renforts à la frontière de Seibu ! Maintenant !

Hélas, il ne put finir sa phrase, car au moment même où ils sortaient du parc à containers des tirs de mitraillettes se firent entendre sur leur droite. Sena fit un bond en arrière, lâchant son téléphone portable qui tomba par terre. Monta et lui sortirent leurs révolvers qu'ils pointèrent sur leur ancien chef et ami.

Hiruma s'avançait vers eux, armé de sa fidèle mitraillette. Il s'arrêta près du téléphone de Sena, laissé à terre, d'où s'échappait la voix apeurée de Mamori :

_ _Sena ? Sena ?! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Réponds-moi !_

D'un coup de talon, il écrasa le mobile qui émit quelques faibles grésillements.

_ Hiruma, on croyait que tu étais dans notre camp, dit Monta en reculant jusqu'à l'entrée du port.

_ Kekeke…, fuckin' singe. Dans ce monde, on est dans le camp de celui qui nous profite le plus.

Il pointa sa mitraillette sur eux et tira à nouveau lorsqu'un bruit de voitures se fit entendre. La voiture des Nagas. Celle-ci s'arrêta en trombe devant Sena et Monta. Ces derniers furent quelque peu désorientés, ne sachant où pointer leurs armes.

Unsui sortit… Mais à leur plus grande surprise, il était suivi de Jumonji, qui lui enfonçait son révolver dans les côtes. Kuroki était au volant et gueula :

_ Ohey ! Les mioches ! Dépêchez-vous avant que d'autres ne rappliquent.

Sena et Monta ne se le firent pas dire deux fois pendant qu'Unsui grinçait des dents :

_ Ces trois frères de Deimon… Je les tuerai un jour !

Malgré le fait que la voiture s'éloignait en trombe, il put entendre distinctement les trois hommes répondre :

_ ON N'EST PAS FRERES !

Rageur, Unsui se tourna vers Hiruma, comme pour l'accuser. Mais il ferma sa bouche, et dit d'une voix calme :

_ Dépêchons, on a quelques petites courses à faire pour récupérer le matos.

Il prit son téléphone et demanda une voiture, pendant qu'Hiruma allait réveiller les gardes Nagas inconscients d'un formidable coup de pied pour chacun.

Au loin, une explosion se fit entendre. Hiruma regarda la fumée s'élever en une colonne, puis une deuxième, puis une troisième dans le clan des Sphinx. Il regarda Unsui qui ne semblait pas du tout choqué par les explosions qui venaient de se produire.

Il avait son téléphone à l'oreille et le regardait d'un air triomphant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour la suite ! <strong>__**Même si le mois qui arrive s'annonce tout aussi chargé pour moi !**_

_**Je vous laisse le lien de la scène qui m'a inspiré ce chapitre ! watch?v=ASIHB_tz_cA **_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**Heibi**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour !_

_Je sais que cette fic est très différente de celle que je fais d'habitude, mais le scénario me trotte dans le tête depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, donc il est temps de m'exprimer sur le sujet: j'ai toujours adoré les couples qui sont un challenge de par leurs personnalités complètement différentes. Hiruma et Mamori en font partie. Cette fanfic est la dernière d'une longue liste de fanfics incomplètes HiruMamo que j'ai écrites au fil des ans. _

_Mais je compte bien finir celle-ci, symbole de l'apogée de ce couple pour moi._ _J'espère pouvoir m'y remettre très bientôt_

_En vous souhaitant une EXCELLENTE lecture bien sur, je remercie mes followers et également mes reviewers ! :)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8<span>

_ Si vous en avez marre de vivre, je peux me charger de vous rendre service et d'abréger vos souffrances, lança Musashi d'une voix menaçante.

Il n'avait même pas élevé la voix, mais la tension dans sa voix était palpable. Alors qu'auparavant, Hiruma pointait sa mitraillette sur les « fuckin' nabots » en leur tirant dessus, Musashi incarnait la force tranquille.

Kurita et Komosubi échangèrent un regard inquiet. Mamori ne savait pas quoi dire, partagée entre la crainte de leur punition et le soulagement quant au fait qu'ils aillent bien.

_ Nous sommes vraiment désolés ! s'écria Monta en s'inclinant brusquement.

Sena l'imita aussitôt. Jumonji, Kuroki, Toganou, se contentèrent de lâcher un rictus agacé en évitant le regard de Musashi.

_ Comment tu peux nous engueuler alors qu'on vient manifestement d'éviter une guerre civile ? marmonna Jumonji, de mauvaise foi.

_ La question n'est pas là, répliqua Musashi d'une voix forte. Nos accords de Kyôshin peuvent être compromis à cause de votre bêtise ! Eviter une guerre civile ? Vous auriez pu la déclencher plutôt !

Jumonji ne dit plus rien, et détourna la tête, agacé. Mamori soupira.

_ Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

Monta et Sena échangèrent un regard.

_ Nous avons vu un yacht accoster à Kyôshin. Il y avait les énormes caisses en métal, et ça.

Il posa devant Mamori et Musashi une mallette noire. Musashi la regarda et grimaça :

_ Ça ne s'ouvre que par carte magnétique, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la petite troupe.

Tous secouèrent la tête. Aucun n'avait pensé à récupérer la carte sur Unsui. Yukimitsu fit interruption dans la pièce, enlevant ses lunettes en soupirant, épuisé.

_ Les caisses sont fermées avec d'immenses cadenas à combinaisons, dit Monta à son intention, tu as pu les ouvrir ?

_ Kurita et Komosubi l'ont fait, répondit-il. Heureusement que le contenu n'était pas sensible aux secousses.

_ Je crois que si ça avait été le cas, ces cinq-là auraient déjà été morts, répliqua Musashi. Riku m'a raconté que vous aviez failli renverser deux personnes en voiture dans Seibu. Vous êtes des dangers publics !

A nouveau, les cinq coupables ne répondirent pas. Yukimitsu s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment et continua :

_ Ce sont des mécanismes de bombes, il semblerait.

_ Des bombes ! répéta Mamori avec horreur.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Elles sont désactivées. Selon l'écran, il semblerait qu'il faille composer un numéro spécial pour les enclencher.

_ Ces bombes doivent sûrement s'activer à distance, objecta Mamori en se tournant vers la mallette noire. Dans ce cas, ça doit être la télécommande qui les active.

_ Certainement, mais je doute que ces bombes soient d'un quelconque danger. En fait, je ne crois pas qu'elles soient en mesure de faire sauter quoi que ce soit. Leur puissance est tellement faible qu'elles ne pourraient faire sauter une voiture.

Perplexe, Musashi haussa un sourcil. Mamori réfléchit avant de dire :

_ Est-ce qu'elles sont complètes ? Tu n'as rien remarqué au niveau de leur physionomie ?

_ Eh bien, ce sont des modèles que je n'ai jamais vu. Mais du peu que je sache, elles ont l'air inachevé. Il y a une drôle d'encoche comme pour y insérer quelque chose.

_ Peut-être alors que le but de la bombe n'est pas de faire sauter une pièce ou un bâtiment, mais de faire sauter quelque chose qui peut être mortel, dit Mamori. Comme du poison, ou quelque chose comme ça…

_ C'est possible, répondit Yukimitsu. Les Dinosaurs et les Nagas étant impliqués, l'attaque de Taiyou est peut être liée à ces bombes aussi.

_ Le fait d'avoir volé ça à Nagas..., Ils vont nous le faire payer très cher. A mon avis, ils ne sont pas les seuls.

Mamori se tourna vers Yukimitsu.

_ Tu as profité de la confusion de Taiyou pour pirater les caméras de surveillance, non ? Vérifie-les toute. On aura peut-être un indice.

Yukimitsu s'inclina avant de s'exécuter sur le champ. Musashi se tourna vers Mamori. Elle semblait épuisée. Etant trop longtemps habitué à Hiruma qui faisait des nuits blanches sans problème, il avait oublié que Mamori avait le rythme de vie d'une personne normale.

_ Je m'occupe du reste, dit-il à son intention. Allez-vous reposer, Boss.

* * *

><p>_ Hein ? Deimon ? dit Agon en donnant un violent coup de volant à droite. Une embuscade ?<p>

La cendre de sa cigarette tomba sur son jean alors qu'il conduisait. Exaspéré, Unsui se massa les tempes en marmonnant :

_ Conduis prudemment, nom de Dieu.

_ Tu me demandes de jouer les taxis, frérot ? grinça Agon. Quelle humiliation pour notre clan ! Et en plus vous vous êtes fait battre à plate couture par cette vermine de Deimon !

_ Un peu de patience, fuckin' dreadlocks, coupa Hiruma en regardant par la fenêtre. On prépare un coup éminent.

A ces paroles, Unsui releva doucement la tête.

_ Bien, dit Agon, on va donc chez les Amino Cyborgs, comme prévu ?

_ Non, coupa son frère. Arrête-toi ici deux minutes.

_ Hein ?

Agon dérapa sur la place du carrefour, suscitant des klaxons furieux auxquels il ne prêta même pas attention. Il fixa son frère d'un air furieux :

_ Pour qui tu me prends à me donner des ordres, bâtard ?! Tu crois être le seul à mener la barre ? Ne te prends pas pour le chef !

Unsui le fixa froidement, avant tourner la tête :

_ Hiruma. Tu conduis.

Agon échangea un regard avec l'ex-chef des Devil Bats, avant de désigner le volant du menton. Soupirant, ils sortirent et échangèrent leurs places.

_ Quelle ironie, de devoir faire ce boulot dégradant, Hiruma, le nargua Agon alors qu'ils se croisaient. Mais si tu n'avais pas eu pitié de cette andouille de Kurita, tu serais à notre place aujourd'hui.

Hiruma eut ce fameux sourire sadique, et prit la place du conducteur sans répondre. Au moment où Agon s'engouffrait à nouveau dans la voiture, Unsui ouvrit l'autre portière, et Ikkyu entra à son tour.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, minus ? grogna Agon. Encore à traîner dans les cabarets pour surveiller les minettes ?

_ Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Ikkyu en se laissant aller sur la banquette de la limousine et en étirant ses jambes. J'en ai d'ailleurs vu une très belle… WOAAAAAAH !

_ Ya-ha !

Hiruma avait démarré en trombe, pied au plancher, faisant tomber tout le monde. Il conduisait encore plus rapidement qu'Agon. Unsui lui jeta un regard en disant :

_ Tu as entendu la dernière, Hiruma ? Une femme, chef de Deimon. Tu la connais, peut-être ?

_ Une femme hein ? répéta le blond en effectuant un virage à la perfection, faisant tomber à nouveau Ikkyu. Ces fuckin' nabots sont donc pressés de se retrouver au fond du trou pour mettre une fuckin' femme à ma place.

_ A quoi ressemblait-elle ? s'enquit Unsui en jetant un coup d'œil à Hiruma, observant ses moindres réactions.

_ Eh bien, hésita Ikkyu. Je n'ai pas vraiment vu... Le gros la cachait beaucoup. Je crois qu'elle avait les cheveux courts… et bruns.

_ Une femme hein, fit Agon pensif.

Il tourna la tête vers Hiruma :

_ Ohey ! Changement de cap. On va vers Ojo.

Hiruma jeta un coup d'œil à Unsui qui ne contesta pas la décision de son frère. Ikkyu demanda :

_ Euh… pourquoi on va à Ojo ? Il est quatre heures du matin déjà.

Agon s'adossa au siège, lançant un regard moqueur à Hiruma.

_ C'est rare de voir une femme s'afficher à la tête d'un clan de Yakuza. On va lui envoyer un petit cadeau d'accueil.

* * *

><p>Il était six heures du matin lorsque Mamori émergea de sous les draps noirs. En premier lieu, elle ne comprit pas où elle se trouvait. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel ?<p>

Les évènements de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire. Au vu des évènements de la veille, Musashi avait suggéré qu'elle reste au QG pour la nuit, et pour sa sécurité. Il lui avait attribué l'ancienne chambre d'Hiruma.

Au souvenir de cette anecdote, Mamori se sentit gênée et sortit précipitamment du lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

Elle finissait de s'habiller et d'appliquer les dernières touches de maquillage quand on toqua à la porte

_ Mamori ? fit une voix féminine qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps.

_ Suzuna… ? dit timidement Mamori en ouvrant la porte.

Une petite femme aux cheveux bleus se jeta dans ses bras avec un cri de joie.

_ Ça fait longtemps, constata Mamori en la serrant contre elle.

Taki Suzuna était une reporter reconnue qui avait tenté de s'infiltrer dans un premier temps dans le clan Deimon en vue de faire un reportage exclusif sur les Yakuzas. Bien qu'elle se fit rapidement repérer par Monta, aucun plan ne fut orchestré pour en finir avec elle. En fait, elle finit par tomber amoureuse de Sena, le seul capable de la rattraper au fruit d'une longue course poursuite dans la ville, et Hiruma lui avait accordé sa confiance en voyant qu'elle n'était pas un potentiel danger pour le clan.

Ses nombreux contacts avec la presse étaient très utiles au clan afin de tenir l'opinion publique éloignée du business des Yakuzas.

D'ailleurs, elle tenait dans ses mains les nouveaux journaux du matin.

_ Je suis sortie du boulot acheter quelques journaux, dit-elle. Sena m'a contacté à trois heures du matin, je suis passée à l'imprimerie de justesse pour qu'ils publient l'article. Regarde, ça fait la une !

Mamori regarda l'article.

_ Tu as fait passer les explosions des centres culturels de Taiyou pour des… braquages en bande organisée de collectionneurs peu véreux » ? dit-elle en lisant en diagonale.

_ Bien sûr, répondit Suzuna en l'entraînant dans le couloir. Si on savait que c'était l'œuvre des Yakuzas, il y aurait une guerre civile !

Elles entrèrent dans la cour du QG, où elles croisèrent Sena.

_ Suzuna ! dit-il en s'arrêtant brusquement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tôt ?

_ Je suis venue saluer le boss, répondit celle-ci, et maintenant que j'y suis, je te promets que je vais te tuer pour avoir osé me réveiller en pleine nuit !

_ Mais… Mais ce n'est pas moi ! se défendit Sena en levant les mains, gêné. C'est Musashi qui m'a dit de…

_ Ohey ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à être aussi bruyant ce matin ? gueula Jumonji en ouvrant le portail, portant un sachet rempli de nouilles instantanées et de briques de jus.

Derrière lui, Kuroki, Toganou, Kurita et Komosubi, chargés de courses diverses et d'une énorme boîte.

_ Ah ! Mamori, dit Kurita en allant vers elle. On a trouvé ça devant la porte ce matin.

La jeune femme demeura perplexe devant cette boîte. Elle était longue et rectangulaire, et pleine de trous.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Monta qui venait d'arriver.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? répliqua Kuroki, agacé.

_ En tout cas, c'est lourd, dit Toganou en la déposant sur le sol.

Une lettre y était scotchée à l'intention de Mamori. Perplexe, celle-ci la remit à Suzuna et entreprit de retirer le scotch. Tous s'étaient rassemblés autour d'elle par curiosité, tandis que Musashi apparaissait au seuil de la maison, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

En même temps, Suzuna avait entreprit d'ouvrir la lettre. En la parcourant en diagonale, elle ouvrit de grands yeux d'effroi.

_ Attends, Mamori, ne l'ouvre… !

Trop tard, Mamori écartait déjà le papier de la boîte. Elle recula d'un bond avec un cri d'horreur et tomba par terre dans la cour. Musashi se précipita et Suzuna aida Mamori à se lever.

Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le contenu de la boîte.

_ Quelle horreur…, commenta Jumonji.

_ Comment ont-ils pu aller si loin ? dit tristement Kurita.

_ Fumo…, acquiesça Komosubi.

Lentement, Suzuna donna la lettre à Mamori, qui la saisit en tremblant.

_Un petit cadeau d'accueil à l'attention la nouvelle chef des Deimon. _

_Merci de bien vouloir nous rencontrer demain après-midi au clan Nagas pour parler de notre altercation de la nuit dernière. _

_Ayez l'amabilité de répondre dûment à notre invitation, auquel cas, nous nous verrons forcés de prendre des mesures drastiques. _

Le tout était signé du dragon emblématique du clan des Shinryuuji Nagas. Mamori et Musashi échangèrent un regard, avant de regarder à nouveau la boîte.

A l'intérieur, bâillonnée et le visage plein de bleus, Koharu Wakana, manager du clan d'Ojo, et femme de Takami Ichirô reposait, inconsciente.

_ Emmenez-la à l'intérieur, décida Mamori d'une voix qui se voulait ferme. Et Sena… Appelle Takami immédiatement… qu'on appelle aussi un médecin. Tout de suite !

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu. Alors je ne sais pas quand exactement (j'espère que c'est pour bientôt !) Mais je vous retrouverai au chapitre 9 ! A bientôt !<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour !_

_Ça fait longtemps, je sais, et non, je ne suis pas morte, ni cette fic d'ailleurs ^^ _

_C'est juste que j'ai pendant un long moment privilégié mes fics Dramione, auxquelles j'ai apporté la majorité de mon énergie pendant le moment où j'étais en pleine phase de création de fics. J'ai des chapitres en avance, mais je ne tiens pas à tout publier, et avoir de la marge. _

_Mais à vrai dire, je n'ai pas avancé depuis la dernière fois. Manque de temps, de motivation sur l'instant… et non, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic ^^ Alors… ne perdez pas espoir de la voir terminée un jour ! _

_**Ed13**__ : en espérant que ce chapitre te satisfera aussi ^^_

_**Scisi **__: Hihihi, c'est mon but de rendre les gens accro. Je tiens beaucoup à cette fic, je veux donc y apporter un soin particulier ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

.

.

Chapitre 9

.

.

_ Elle devrait s'en sortir et se réveiller sous peu, assura le docteur à Mamori en se redressant. Il lui faut simplement un peu de repos. Si jamais elle vomit dans les heures qui suivent, avertissez-moi immédiatement.

Mamori hocha la tête et accompagna le docteur au salon, laissant Suzuna au chevet de Koharu.

Takami Ichirô était assis, raide comme un piquet dans le salon. Dès qu'il vit le docteur, il se leva. Inquiet, Sena s'enquit timidement :

_ Comment va-t-elle ?

Le docteur répéta son diagnostic. Takami serra les poings.

.

_ Monta, raccompagne le docteur à la sortie, s'il te plaît, dit Mamori.

Mamori prit place face au chef d'Ojo en l'invitant à se rasseoir et dit :

_ Au vu de la situation, je pense que nous avons tous les deux des raisons suffisantes pour attaquer Nagas.

Sakuraba s'éclaircit la gorge.

_ Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Nagas détient désormais des armes suffisamment mortelles pour absorber tous les clans de la ville.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, dit Mamori en haussant les sourcils.

Shin, Sakuraba et Takami échangèrent un regard, hésitants à en parler.

Suzuna et Eiji firent interruption à leur tour.

.

_ Elle s'est réveillée, dit Suzuna à l'intention de Takami.

Celui-ci acquiesça et se leva pour aller la voir. Mamori se tourna vers Sakuraba et Shin en disant :

_ Ecoutez, nous vous avons déjà prouvé notre loyauté par le passé. Nous sommes prêts à vous aider, et vous le savez. La suite des évènements risquent d'avoir des conséquences graves sur tous les clans de Tokyo. Si vous savez quelque chose, il vaut mieux que vous nous le disiez.

Sakuraba baissa la tête et soupira :

_ Lors de nos recherches dans les laboratoires des Amino Cyborgs dans les souterrains, nous avons découvert des recherches sur une nouvelle variété de bombes lacrymogènes, plus puissantes avec plus d'effets secondaires. Nous avons poussé les recherches et avons fini par mettre au point un prototype de gaz toxique, un gaz qui attaque les voies respiratoires, brûlures des yeux et de la peau… et la mort en quelques heures.

Mamori ouvrit de grands yeux.

_ Vous avez créé… une _arme de destruction massive_ ?

.

_ Détrompez-vous, dit précipitamment Sakuraba en levant les mains, nous n'avons jamais eu l'intention de nous en servir contre qui que ce soit. Le gaz a une capacité de propagation rapide hors du commun. Une fois lâché, il est donc impossible de le maîtriser. Une telle exposition serait destructrice pour tous, nous y compris.

_ Voilà pourquoi nous avons décidé de cacher le dernier échantillon et les recherches dans la partie la plus inaccessible et protégée de Toyko.

_ Taiyou..., devina Mamori, pour qui tout devenait clair. Voilà pourquoi Nagas a fait importer ces bombes, et voilà pourquoi les Dinosaurs ont créé un attentat à Taiyou. Ils cherchaient à voler vos prototypes.

.

Sakuraba hocha la tête.

_ Taiyou n'avait pas accès à nos coffres, conformément à nos accords. Maintenant que Nagas et les Dinosaurs ont une telle arme entre leurs mains, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Le gaz a été mis dans des contenants spéciaux hermétiques, mais si j'en crois les rumeurs sur l'attaque du port à Kyôshin, il semblerait que Nagas ait fait venir du matériel pour les libérer.

Mamori et Musashi échangèrent un regard, et finirent par soupirer.

_ Des bombes, plus précisément, répondit Musashi. Importées d'Amérique, passées en contrebande via Kyôshin, effectivement. Néanmoins, nous les avons interceptés. Et comme les Nagas ont appris que notre chef était une femme, ils ont voulu l'intimider, d'où l'attaque de votre… manager.

.

Sakuraba serra les lèvres. Mamori se leva, pâle comme un linge.

_ Veuillez m'excuser.

_ Une question, demanda Shin en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Est-ce que les Nagas savent… que Anezaki Mamori régit le clan Deimon ?

Monta ne put retenir un glapissement alors que Musashi plissait les yeux. Shin regardait Mamori, qui ne bougea pas. Elle retira sa perruque et dit d'une voix calme :

_ Si cela avait été le cas, je pense qu'Hiruma aurait eu de nombreux problèmes.

_ Nous avons pensé que c'est qu'il planifiait une infiltration dans Nagas lorsque nous l'avons vu avec eux, rétorqua Shin, mais étant donné qu'il les fréquente depuis un moment, et ce qu'il peut autoriser, je doute qu'il ait l'air très soucieux du sort de son ancien clan.

.

Mamori se crispa, et sortit, laissant à Musashi le soin de régler cette affaire. Elle parvint jusqu'à la chambre où reposait Koharu. La porte était entrouverte, et on pouvait y entendre la voix dure de Takami :

_ Je viens de prendre ton billet. Je veux que tu quittes le Japon immédiatement.

_ Takami, ce n'est qu'une légère commotion, fit la voix douce de sa compagne, tu exagères. J'ai déjà été en plus grand danger.

_ Justement, ça suffit. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on te mette en plus grand danger maintenant. Qui sait ce qu'ils auraient pu te faire ! Tu vas quitter Ojo immédiatement ! En tant que chef, je te renvoie.

.

La voix de Takami semblait complètement hors de contrôle, ce qui accentua la gêne de Mamori, qui entendait à son insu toute leur conversation. Mais à l'inverse, Koharu, elle, arrivait encore à être amusée.

_ Vraiment ? Tu pourrais gérer tout Ojo à ma place ? Tu n'as jamais été doué avec ce genre de choses de toute manière. Personne ne peut prendre ma place et tu le sais.

_ Je trouverai quelqu'un…

_ Takami…

La voix de Koharu était douce, cette fois.

_ Je sais que tu es inquiet. Mais j'ai accepté d'être avec toi en sachant qu'en tant que Yakuza, ça ne serait pas facile tous les jours.

.

A l'entente de ces mots, le cœur de Mamori rata un battement, et des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Contrairement à elle, malgré tout cela, l'amour de Koharu pour Takami était tellement fort qu'elle savait faire fi de tous les dangers. Et Takami paraissait tellement préoccupé par elle, contrairement à Hiruma, à l'époque.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent m'atteindre par toi, lança Takami.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… Je vais bien.

_ Ils me le paieront cher !

Mamori entendit des bruits de pas, et bifurqua aussitôt dans le couloir aux portes en papier de riz qui menait au jardin japonais. Elle vit Takami marcher à grands pas, les poings serrés.

.

Soupirant de soulagement, elle s'adossa au mur pour contrôler les battements de son cœur. Elle se sentait nostalgique, et envieuse. Hiruma et elle étaient jeunes à l'époque. Immatures, têtus, impatients. Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes aujourd'hui…

Mais les paroles de Shin lui revinrent en tête.

_._

_« Je doute qu'il ait l'air très soucieux du sort de son ancien clan. »_

.

C'était vrai. Hiruma était un stratège hors pair, toutefois, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait venir à Deimon pour y être chef. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait aucune compétence dans ce milieu, étant donné qu'il avait tout fait pour l'en tenir éloignée.

A travers la porte de riz, elle vit les ombres de Kurita, Komosubi et les frères Haha, traînant dans la cour. Leurs voix lui parvenaient distinctement :

_ Comment est-ce que Nagas peut tabasser une pauvre fille ? demanda Jumonji, dégoûté.

_ Ouais, elle était salement amochée. Ils voulaient sûrement montrer à notre boss qu'ils n'allaient pas lui faire de cadeaux parce qu'elle était une femme, objecta Togano. Eh ! Arrête de mettre des miettes sur mon manga, espèce de bâtard !

_ Bâtard ?! Tu vas voir, espèce de…

_ Mais quand même, s'éleva la voix de Kurita.

Elle semblait basse et triste. Il y eut un silence, laissant deviner à Mamori que tout le monde regardait Kurita.

_ Je trouve qu'Hiruma a beaucoup changé pour autoriser ce genre de choses, termina le garde, la tête basse.

_ Kurita…, dit Sena, avec tristesse.

_ En même temps, il a même essayé de nous tuer, fit remarquer Kuroki d'une voix agacée.

_ Ce bâtard a sûrement planifier de nous laisser tomber une fois qu'il aurait trouvé un autre clan, grinça Jumonji.

_ Heiin ? s'écria Kurita, paniqué.

_ Ce… Ce n'est pas vrai ! dit Sena pour le calmer. Hiruma ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

_ Fumo Fumo ! renchérit Komosubi. Hiruma… chef de Deimon !

_ Hein ? Tu plaisantes ?! s'écria Jumonji à Sena. Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'Hiruma vous avait tiré dessus en visant le visage au lieu des jambes !

_ Il t'a même dit ouvertement que Nagas était plus profitable ! renchérit Toganou.

_ Et pourquoi il aurait mis son ex-femme à notre tête alors qu'il sait très bien qu'elle est incapable de diriger ce clan ? dit Kuroki.

.

Mamori se figea. Est-ce qu'Hiruma lui avait donné la gouvernance de Deimon pour qu'elle emmène le clan à sa perte ? Déboussolée, elle regarda distraitement la chevalière à la pierre noire qu'elle avait en pendentif à son cou. Hiruma l'avait-il fait revenir par vengeance, pour qu'elle coule en même temps que les autres suite à leur passé tumultueux ? Non… Hiruma n'était pas comme ça.

Tout en regardant la bague, elle remarqua quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu au premier abord. Plissant les yeux, elle se redressa, et fonça dans le sous-sol, où se trouvait le laboratoire de Yukimitsu.

Elle prit la lampe loupe et mit la bague sous le verre.

Comme sur l'alliance d'Hiruma, il y avait quelque chose de gravé à l'intérieur de l'anneau.

Un symbole de trois clés qui s'entrecroisaient, suivi d'une série de chiffres et trois points de suspension. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une longue suite de chiffres la succédait.

.

A ce moment Yukimitsu entra dans la pièce.

_ Oh, Mamori… Les Ojo viennent de partir. Takami nous a demandé de veiller sur Koharu le temps qu'elle…

_ Yukimitsu, est ce que tu connais ce sigle ? demanda la jeune femme en lui présentant la lampe loupe.

Le jeune homme mit ses lunettes et fronça les sourcils. Il pianota quelques minutes sur son ordinateur, et émit un grognement sceptique.

_ Si je ne me trompe pas… c'est le sigle d'une banque Suisse. La suite doit être probablement un numéro de compte, je ne vois que ça.

_ Une banque ? répéta Mamori, sceptique. En Suisse ?

_ On en trouve un établissement également au Japon, dans le quartier des Yuhi Guts, si je ne m'abuse, répondit Yukimitsu. C'est un terrain neutre, personne n'y va jamais.

Mamori resta silencieuse un moment, puis récupéra la bague avant de sortir en trombe du laboratoire.

.

oOo

.

Hiruma était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir, les pieds sur le bureau, à astiquer sa mitraillette. Il méditait devant les énormes caissons métalliques d'où l'on pouvait voir l'emblème d'Ojo.

_ Tu as vu ça ? fit Agon en entrant dans la pièce. Une révolution pour notre clan. Nous sommes désormais les plus puissants, et nous pourrons faire plier tous ces bâtards !

Il arriva vers la fenêtre et regarda la vue.

_ Bientôt, tous les clans de la ville seront sous notre contrôle, dit-il. Nous aurons besoin d'effectifs pour régir tout ça. Je te laisserai bien Deimon, si tu le veux. Une fois qu'on l'aura nettoyée de toute la vermine, je te laisserai tout le Sud.

Dokubari, Cameleons et Deimon.

Hiruma eut un rictus et sourit de manière sadique.

_ Ohey, fuckin' dreadlocks ! Tu ne crois pas qu'on est un peu à sec en ce moment pour se permettre de vouloir un si gros morceau ?

_ Hn… je n'en suis pas si sûr, répliqua Agon. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un coffre dans le quartier des Yuhi Guts.

Hiruma cessa d'astiquer son arme et leva les yeux vers Agon. Toujours avec sa paranoïa habituelle, il avait poussé ses recherches vraiment partout. Ce fuckin' nabot d'Ikkyu avait certainement beaucoup à faire. Il sourit et mit son arme debout, appuyée contre son épaule.

_ Oh ? Tu cherches à savoir ce que je garde, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Tu aurais une raison de me le cacher ? répliqua Agon.

.

Hiruma reporta son attention vers les caissons d'Ojo.

_ Devil Diamond, dit-il d'une voix claire.

_ Le joyau des Cupids ? reprit Agon. Un diamant rouge d'une valeur inestimable. On le savait disparu depuis des années, mais on ne savait pas que tu étais dans le coup…

Il ricana.

_ C'est parfait. On est à sec. Donne-nous ce diamant.

_ Kekekeke... Fuckin'dreadlocks, si j'avais pu le faire, j'aurais été le premier à me barrer avec. Il faut un fuckin' code.

Agon le regarda, suspicieux.

_ Tu as créé ce compte, et tu n'as pas le code ? dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Hiruma ferma les yeux, et remonta à une époque lointaine.

.

.

oOo

.

_ Bien des années auparavant _

_._

__ Kekekekeke…_

__ Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? _

_Musashi soupira en voyant Hiruma assis sur le toit d'un immeuble. Deux mallettes étaient ouvertes devant lui, l'une verrouillée, l'autre ouverte et contenant une quantité monstre de billets qu'il comptait avec son habituel rire sadique._

__ Tu paries encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez les Cupids ? Tu sais que ce territoire nous est interdit._

__ Kekekeke… ce fuckin' brushing aura encore plus de problèmes maintenant qu'il a perdu notre petit pari._

_Il donna un vigoureux coup de pied, ouvrant la mallette encore fermée. A l'intérieur, Musashi eut un choc._

__ C'est… le Devil Diamond des Cupids non ? Co…Comment tu l'as eu ?_

__ Kekeke… Ce fuckin' alcoolique devrait me remercier. Encore une autre victoire pour Deimon._

_Musashi soupira, et finit par dire :_

__ Tu as encore fait des siennes. Doburoku aurait pu passer des accords avec eux. Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout cela. _

_Il tourna les talons avant de dire :_

__ Sors d'ici. Ce n'est pas notre territoire._

_Hiruma ne bougea pas, se contentant de mâcher son chewing-gum. Il arborait un sourire satisfait, et s'arrêta pour regarder Cupid de haut._

__ Tch…, lâcha-t-il._

_Le clan des Cupids portait très bien son nom. _

_C'était un clan qui recueillait les endroits clichés et romantiques où traînaient tous les couples. Les restaurants, les cafés, les longues balades au parc, sans oublier les Love Hôtels. Tout ce qu'il détestait._

_Il vit une ombre se profiler à sa gauche. Musashi qui revenait à la charge ?_

_Il leva la tête, et la personne qui parlait en face de lui s'interrompit. Une jeune fille rousse qui ne semblait pas totalement japonaise, de toute évidence, comme en témoignait ses yeux bleus. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur les mallettes, sur l'argent, sur sa mitraillette posée par terre. Dans ses mains, quelques dollars. Ils étaient certainement tombé du toit, et elle l'avait vu depuis en bas et les lui avaient rapporté. _

_Une vraie fille à papa._

__ Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, fuckin' rouquine ? lança-t-il. Dégage._

_Elle ne répondit pas, semblant pétrifiée. Puis, finalement, elle ouvrit la bouche :_

__ Est-ce que… tu es un criminel ?_

_Hiruma esquissa un sourire, avant de ramasser sa mitraillette et d'enlever la sécurité. Mamori Anezaki déglutit, mais soutint son regard._

__ Et donc quoi ? fit Hiruma avec un sourire sadique. Tu as peur que je te descende ?_

_Elle sembla reprendre ses esprits en voyant son air supérieur. Lentement, elle s'approcha, et déposa les billets dans la mallette. Puis, elle leva les yeux vers Hiruma. Celui-ci vit la lueur de peur s'éteindre. Il en fut surpris et arqua ses sourcils._

__ Tu n'as pas l'air d'un tueur, dit-elle simplement en le regardant dans les yeux. En fait, je ne crois pas que tu sois quelqu'un de mauvais._

__ Tch… Mêle toi de tes affaires, fuckin' rouquine, répliqua le yakuza en détournant le regard, continuant à compter ses billets._

_Elle se releva et tourna les talons. Elle descendit du toit. Quelques minutes, la voix d'une fille lui parvint d'en bas, portée par le vent._

__ Mamori ! Alors, tu lui as rendu son argent ?_

__ Oui Sara ! Allons-y, répondit la dénommée Mamori._

_Son amie lui empoigna le bras, et elles s'éloignèrent du bâtiment. Mamori tourna la tête. Elle voyait la silhouette de ce drôle de jeune homme qui comptait encore ses billets sur le toit. Son amie chercha son attention._

__ Hein ? Oui, allons faire un karaoké ! dit-elle à Sara. Il y en a un super près de l'hôtel Lido. Ako nous y attend je crois, non ?_

_Et elles s'éloignèrent. _

_Hiruma tourna la tête et regarda cette fille qui n'avait pas eu peur de lui. Il utilisa ses jumelles et la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourna le coin de la rue._

_Près de l'hôtel Lido, hein… _

_C'était là que se déroulerait la réunion entre les Tamagawa Blue Sharks et Kyôshin ce soir. _

.

oOo

.

.

Et beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis, pensa Hiruma en réalisant à quel point les choses auraient été différentes s'il n'avait pas laissé traîner des fuckin' billets.

_ Alors ? grogna Agon, impatient.

Hiruma releva la tête.

_ Je n'ai pas ce fuckin' code. C'est cette fuckin' femme qui l'a.

.

.

.

.

.

_Haalala, Hiruma, tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale traître ! xD_

_J'ai voulu inclure une période de Flashback (bon, j'avoue qu'en la relisant, je la trouve assez niaise, mais c'était toujours mieux que le « je suis en fuite et je bute contre Mamori et je l'entraîne dans mes emmerdes") _

_Toujours est-il que j'ai voulu montrer un Hiruma beaucoup plus immature, qui ne s'intéressait qu'à l'argent, afin de faire un parallélisme avec le manga, où il n'étudiait les tactiques de Football Américain uniquement pour pouvoir gagner ses paris._

_En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit chapitre, et j'__espère__ ( :S) vous retrouver bientôt pour la suite !_

_**N'hésitez pas à lâcher un com' ! **_

_Heibi_


End file.
